Sibling Rivalry
by rubyblue100
Summary: "Please do not punish me Jasper." Edward whispered as he sat at the table and stared into his mug. *This is a little tale of Jasper's first go at being Second in Command.* Edward and Bella are getting to know each other and take time away from school to be together in the woods. Warning: Corporal Punishment, bad language and none sexual spankings. Oh and lots of vampires. hehehe
1. Chapter 1 Sibling Rivalry

A/N *hello*

Edward and Bella are getting to know each other. Honestly, when that girl says skip school and shine like a diamond he says ok! My story is set around the first film where Edward follows Bella into the forest. *don't do it Edward it really is not worth all the grief. Just say (NO Bella, do one!)* The boy is smitten so I guess is never going to happen. Oh well, Cumor is keeping Bella drugged up at the moment so that is something! (I kid; I know Bella and Edward are soul mates.) *halo and shifty eyes.*

Warning: The mention of disciplinary spanking will be included and a cuss here and there. *blushes*

I do not own Twilight and probably never will. ;)

I hope you enjoy;)

**Sibling Rivalry**

Carlisle gently closing the boot on the Mercedes, barely managing to withhold the suitcases that were crammed within. Alice had purchased Esme a new wardrobe full of clothes and accessories for the special trip to their private quarters at Forbidden Fruit. Carlisle winced at the thought of the amount of packing just for three days. He suddenly thought that to be honest clothes would probably not be that high on their list once alone. "I believe one of us needs to rescue the others as they will be hugged out by the time your mother has finished with them."

"I will go and rescue them." Jasper smiled and was about to leave when Carlisle touched his arm, making Jasper pause.

"ANY problems and you are unsure of how to handle the situation then call me and we will go through it together. You are not on your own, remember that." Carlisle stroked Jasper's arm before pulling him close and enfolding him with reassurance. "I am very proud of you Jasper. Never forget that. I have spoken to you all regarding the nomad vampires roaming, be familiar with where your siblings are at all times. Stay protected."

"Thank you Papa. Please do not be concerned over us. Enjoy yourselves and just be Carlisle and Esme for a while..."

Edward and Bella were in the woods lost deep in each other's eyes. She didn't care what he was, he needed to understand. Even if they missed all their classes today, she just wanted him. However, Edward was becoming distracted as he kept cutting Jasper's call off. "We need to get back before next period."

"No way, we are staying right here until we talk it through." Bella folded her arms angrily. "You don't lose me that easily!"

"I understand that Bella." Edward smiled reassuringly that they would talk again. "My brother has noticed my absence and he has been trying to call me." Edward tried to hide his nervousness by plunging his hands into his jean pockets and looked down.

"Oh, ok then. Or you could just tell him to mind it!" Bella said it so innocently that Edward laughed and shook his head in disbelief. "Tomorrow we talk ok? We will meet by the truck and come up here again. As long as your mum and dad don't find out what difference does it make?"

"None I guess." They went back to school and went their separate ways with a pang of regret and longing...

The siblings sat on the fallen tree trunk as they watched the sunset. "Man I never get tired of seeing that." Emmett whispered to his wife as he smiled at her. "Or seeing you."

"Cheese Em, pure cheese." Jasper said as he stood up and looked at his brother. "You turned a beautiful moment into a pick up line." Jasper stood towering over him with his arms crossed. He looked as if he was deep in concentration with a slight frown on his face. Before Emmett could reply he was thrown backwards off the log by Jasper. He left a dirt trail as he skidded along the ground. He had travelled some distance before coming to an abrupt and pain filled hilt by knocking over a tree in the process.

"Hay Jasper! What do you think you're doing?" Emmett shouted as he leaped towards his brother. Jasper continued to stand by the trunk, arms folded he grinned cockily.

Emmett came to a stop inches from Jasper and then grinned. "Again! Only this time warn me first." He punched Jasper on the arm hard.

"Well what is the point in that doofus? You need to be ready to defend or attack in an instant. Never be so damn distracted that you end up skidding across the woods with more dirt on ya ass than on the floor!" Jasper smiled as he rubbed his arm and returned the punch with a wicked grin of his own. "Next time you will fly across the woods and the meadow beyond."

"Whatever Jazz! Just keep dreaming."

Jasper smiled and then turned to Edward who had been quiet ever since leaving school. "Edward I thought we could start making our way back to the house. The others are going to have one last quick hunt." Jasper was suddenly engulfed with Edward's fear, embarrassment and anxiety at the request.

"I would like to go on one last hunt also." Edward got up as if to follow the others.

"No Edward. We can go back out later. I wanted a quiet word." Jasper smiled. '_As you already know!_'

They walked in silence both uncomfortable in each other's company. Jasper knew he had to broach the subject yet he did not want to upset his brother. He began to send calming emotions towards Edward. He felt bad as Papa would not approve, yet his gift was being used to comfort so was not so terrible. "You left the school grounds with a human that you still want to drink!"

"I had to. Since the truck incident Bella has been relentless in finding out the truth. She charged up and said follow me. So I did." Edward trailed by the end and began to study the ground.

Jasper remained silent as they walked, masking Edward's gift in the process. The truth, so the human knew the truth. Of course not! And Edward would of denied it. Then again she says follow and he says ok! If she knows our secret it would mean leaving Forks and he liked his old hunting ground. The thought of moving irritated jasper and those calming emotions towards his brother turned to impatience and fear. Jasper decided to shelve this growing revelation to the back of his mind for later.

Once back at the house they sat facing each other at the kitchen table. Neither had spoken a word and Edward could not hear Jasper's thoughts as he was masking them well. He could feel those emotions though and Edward knew Jasper was deliberately manipulating him. "You knew I was trying to contact ya this morning and kept cutting off!" Jasper said biting down the irritation. "That was the only rule I set for ya guys that phones remain switched on and answered. Anything could have been happening. I may have needed you in an emergency. That seriously pissed me off that you would have deliberately missed my calls."

"I know Jasper; I just wanted to be with her. I am sorry." Edward tapped his mug nervously and suddenly wished Carlisle was here.

Jasper was at a loss, he really didn't want to make a big deal out of this the way their father would have. Yet he did hang up the damn phone several times and has basically let a human know the truth! Jasper let his mask down. _'I think the boy has lost his mind_.' Edward looked up sharply yet bit back a retort.

"She didn't run screaming for the hills. We are monsters yet she doesn't see it which made me feel like I was normal and good. I am irresponsible and thoughtless in regards to this girl." Edward paused and errantly gazed at Jasper. "I am glad that she knows the truth. Our secret is safe."

"How do you know that?" Jasper found himself leaning his head on his hand over the table in exasperation. "She is just a human child who now knows the secret that we work so hard to hide. Honestly Edward when a lil girl says are you a vampire? YOU SAY NO!" Jasper reigned in his emotions and was resisting tweaking Edward's again. "Now would that have been so hard? Jesus it is hardly rocket science!" Jasper stood up and went to refill his mug just to give him space.

"What the fuck do you know Jasper! You were not there so you don't know how it was or the answer that you would have given." Edward said hotly.

"Damn straight I was not there." Jasper said slamming the microwave door harder than he intended and creating a loud bang in the silent room. "I had my bored ass in class like yours should have been!"

"Like you can say anything on skipping class, acting all holier than though!"

"Oh do ya really wanna go there Edward. Because if ya don't start talkin to me calmly I will just leave ya to Papa. He is back in three days." Sitting back down he calmly began to manipulate fear into his brother. "I can talk on the outcome of skipping class, as Papa taught me good. I guess it is your turn to learn the lesson. Oooh, it will be a repeat offence for you, man that would be one doozy of a whippin! Won't it Edward?" Jasper theatrically winced and then smiled sweetly as he tweaked up the fear.

Edward looked ready to run. "I w-wonder wh-what dad would say about m-manipulating m-me."

Jasper suddenly shifted slightly and began to feel apprehensive about doing that to Edward. The fear stopped yet the guilt now washed over Edward before the empath could reign it in. "I am sorry Edward that was cruel and you would have every right to inform Papa of me." Jasper suddenly thought about the strap and put his head down.

Jasper's fear of disappointing Carlisle suddenly jumped into Edward's head and he winced at the image of the strap. "I won't say anything." Then Edward glared at his brother. "If you do it again though I WILL and I won't be apologetic to see your sorry ass get whipped for it either!" They stared off at each other as neither knew how to handle this new dynamic in their relationship. Altercations between brothers usually ended in serious damage control and a visit to the study afterwards.

Jasper leaned forward telling himself to be calm. "Edward. Ya scared me when you kept cutting me off and I was pretty damn pissed too at ya. Please, just think more. At least around humans and stay in school. On Papa's watch I would be routing for ya. However, on my watch I am telling ya to keep your butt where it is supposed to be so I do not have a breakdown before Papa returns." Jasper smiled, before suddenly looking serious. "Please, do not give me added reasons to regret not taking this incident further." '_As I really do not want to punish you Edward._' "Let us go and join the others. Race ya."

Before Edward could come back with an answer Jasper had gone slamming the door behind him. Edward relaxed and checked his message: '**Meet me by the truck tomorrow as we have a lot to talk about ok? Bella.' ** Edward couldn't believe that she had text him he felt a stomach rush at the thought. Then he thought about Jasper and how he had just handed him a get out of jail free card. He would be more careful tomorrow and make sure he actually answered his phone if Jasper rang as they had no classes together, so could just work? Edward finished his drink and ran in the hope of catching up and overtaking his brother and beating him...

They lay in the meadow just staring at each other. They had been that way for some time. He had to know what she was thinking. The stray thoughts were how he often judged a situation and a person's character. If he could only read her, then he would feel in control instead of like a human. So this is how it felt then to find that person that changes everything. His phone began to ring which startled them both and they sat up. "Hi." Edward said quietly as he turned away from Bella. After listening to Jasper telling him to get his sorry ass back to the jeep and to not even bother pretending he was in class followed by several long profanities the phone went dead. "Classes are about to finish, we best –" Edward was convinced he was going a phantom ruby red and actually felt heat in his cheeks.

"Yea'h I guess." Bella looked sad as she did not want to leave him, ever. "Big brother says right?" Bella looked at Edward's sad hound dog expression and softened her words. "Only child so I don't have to worry about over protective siblings. Lucky me; independent 'alone girl'."

"I got your back." Edward said shyly before shaking his head and grinning at his lameness of the words. He picked up Bella's bag and they made their way back to school...

"Any longer Edward and we would have gone." Rose snapped as she glared at Bella and her heap of junk driving out the lot. "Relax. Jasper and Alice carried on. And man did he look pissed." Rose grinned wickedly as she climbed in the front of the jeep and swung round to continue to torment Edward.

"Leave him alone Rose."

"No Em, it is ok because Edward was fine with dad's decision to make soldier boy Second in Command. Do you remember Edward what you said that when Jasper is in charge it makes sense that he would CORRECT us and keep us safe."

"Yea'h dude. Rose has a point we knew that we had to agree at the meeting once you came home and started acting all saint like and making us look like dicks" Emmett said slightly annoyed in a teasing way.

"You know Edward; I would not want Jasper's fury upon my head! If it is a PRIDE and JELOUSLY thing that makes you sit there and scowl like a baby –"

Emmett finished off Rose's sentence. "Then SWALLOW it!" They found this highly amusing as Edward crossed his arms and silently fumed at his siblings. "You know what is really funny though Eddy. We all thought that it would be me that would be the first to mess up! Hell, even I would have put money on it being me." Emmett literally turned around in his seat and gave a very wicked grin to his brother. "You couldn't make this stuff up..."

A/N *Ed and Bella may have gone to the woods after school in the film, I couldn't decide so I just figured they skipped class to make googly eyes at each other.* Apologies on behalf of Jasper and Edward for their bad language. Daddy's away and they are taking full advantage of free speech. It is advisable for them too reign it in before Carlisle returns. ;)


	2. Sibling Rivalry Please Don't Punish Me

Hello,

Ooooohhhhhhhh I am having so much fun writing this little tale. I do love an angry Jasper. He needs to get tougher me thinks and show em all who is the boss.

I am wondering what Carlisle and Esme are getting up to at F Fruits as Esme has packed some very interesting items. *Hope Carlisle is up to the challenge.*

Warning: A discipline theme runs throughout.

Thanks for putting up with me. *Big smiles and happy thoughts.*

**Please Don't Punish me**

"Alice I can't believe he has done this again! He is acting all kinds of stupid because of that human. I should have dealt with him yesterday." Jasper was pacing their bedroom, only stopping each time he wanted to rant some more. "I can't do this." He sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. "I have screwed up and now a small situation has spiraled. I should phone Papa, because I just can't talk to Edward about stuff. He will punch me on the arm, I will punch him we maybe grunt at each and go on our merry ways. It works for us. This needing to talk through problems, well that just ain't gonna work."

"Jasper it would have made no difference what you said or did yesterday. Edward was still going to follow Bella. He is in love and love will make you follow your mate, blindly." Alice sat on Jasper's lap and twirled his honey locks. "If I really thought you should call daddy I would tell you. Leave them to their play. You can do this because Edward is not a stranger, he is your brother and it is your job to protect him. Do not be going soft on me soldier."

"I am never soft when I am around you." Jasper growled as he scooped Alice up and took her to the bed...

Jasper quickly threw his clothes back on when he heard the jeep reach the edge of their land. "Fuck me Alice I swear that you have a devil's tongue." He grinned, leaning over the bed he kissed his little wife deeply as was reluctant to let her go. Playfully, Alice pushed Jasper away and leaped to the floor.

"Well, Mr Whitlock, for your information my devil's tongue is better than your potty mouth." She scooped up her clothes and headed to their bathroom, before closing the door she grinned at Jasper devilishly. "Don't get too complacent with your love of cursing. As if you slip up around daddy he will not be pleased!" With that Alice shut the door on her mate's cussing retort...

Edward went straight up to his room and slumped down on his lounger. He could still smell her strawberry shampoo; he tried to calm himself. He really did not want to get into anything with Jasper. He had agreed to Carlisle's plan and in theory he really did. Edward was not stupid by any means and knew Jasper's role soothed his conscience because he did not want it. '_Carlisle will be so disappointed that I have done this_.' Maybe Jasper will go easy? With an uneasy yet stilled heart he went to the window to watch his siblings running into the forest...

"Edward may I speak with you?" Jasper spoke in a very quiet drawl as he entered Edward's room. He remained by the door with his hands buried in his jean pockets, mirroring Edward's stance by the window. They remained quiet both lost in their own troubled thoughts. "Well this is one black hole that you seem to have got yourself in. Could you not have just waited until Papa was back before you fucked up?" The words were sharp and Edward winced before looking out the window.

"Jasper I would have looked like a tool if I had refused to go into the forest with her. What could my excuse be, oh sorry Bella I may be pretty much grown yet my brother will be mad if I skip a couple of classes. It would be humiliating. Apart from Biology I do not have any classes with her and she is always surrounded by humans. And anyway we had a lot to discuss – "

"You are afraid of looking like a tool in front of this child. That is ridiculous. You are being ridiculous. YOU should not be going off alone with her, every minute in her company leads her closer to her death!" Jasper's words were intended to hurt. Anything to make Edward see sense.

"I will not hurt her Jasper." Edward's eyes filled up with tears and he leaned against the window. "I n-need to see her, just to be close and I am forbidden to go to her house and –"

Jasper walked over to his brother and squeezed his shoulder. "I know. Believe me I am hit by your emotions lately. That is why I know that you would never forgive yourself if you hurt her. Can you look me in the eyes and truthfully say that ya have not been tempted to drink?"

"Of course I have been Jasper!" Edward spoke sharply. "I can control it. Better than you can control your thirst."

"Yea'h, you are right." Jasper got closer into Edward's personal space. "However, I would not put myself in that situation where I could mess up and force the family to move! All because ya acting like a silly lil boy!" They glared at each other. Edward biting the inside of his cheek to prevent the angry words he wanted to share, the audacity of Jasper talking down to him was insulting.

"You self riotous prick! All the evil crap that you have done. The innocents that you turned and you lecture me about having no control. I may not have been around as long as you to have left such a large bloody body count in my wake. Yet, I have been around and I will not harm Bella Swan." Edward watched Jasper after his tirade and stepped back a fraction to diffuse the tension. "I am going out. I can't do this now." Edward turned and grabbed his jacket.

"Edward! I have not given you permission to leave." Jasper watched his brother pause at the door before continuing. Jasper was beside him in a second, grabbing Edward's arm he threw him backwards towards his lounger. Edward broke it in two as he landed. He could not believe Jasper had done that. Leaping to his feet Edward once again went to leave. He considered fighting yet knew he was no match for Jasper. Jasper easily grabbed Edward again and threw him backwards on to the floor.

Edward remained on the floor and watched Jasper wearily. Once again he wished his dad were here as Jasper would not have dared to throw him like that. He glared at his brother and stood back up. "Edward we can do this merry dance all night if that is what you wish. I have not given you permission to leave. Let us just go into the kitchen and get a drink and God help me, maybe even talk." Jasper began to send soothing emotions towards his brother who was trembling in the corner. Trembling from fear, yet Jasper could also feel his rage. "Please." Jasper held out his hand in an uneasy amity. Edward scowled yet walked over to his brother uncreasing his shirt and huffing...

They sat opposite each other at the table and looked around the room, anything was better than facing each other. "I want Dad." Edward softly declared.

"Me too." Edward was so surprised by this reply they stared at each other and laughed. "I am sorry that I have frightened you. Papa should have left a manual or summit!"

"You seriously would have stood by my door all night to make sure I wouldn't leave."

"Yup!"

"What happens now then?" Edward said shyly and slumped lower in his chair.

"When we disobey the rules, we know what we are doing and only feel bad after when Papa finds out. It always feels like the end of the world when you get called into that study. Yet it is kind of a relief after when you get forgiven and move on."

Jasper continued softly as he watched Edward. "There is an order to it and it is comforting." Jasper looked at Edward and gave a half smile. "I am sorry I frightened ya. Believe me I was in control and I would not have hurt your sorry ass. I will get a new lounger." Jasper smiled guiltily. "I know you want to be with her. I could have a word with Papa for you, maybe Bella could come here sometime and you could start getting to know her in a safe environment." Jasper paused. "Well as safe a house full of vampires can be. I don't think I should get too close though." Jasper went to put his mug in the dish washer to give him time to decide what action to take.

"Please do not punish me Jasper." Edward whispered as he sat at the table and stared into his mug.

Pausing Jasper looked over at his brother whose eyes remained on the mug. "I can't do that Edward. You should not even ask this of me."

"You are my brother so why should I not ask you." Edward suddenly shouted as he stood tall. "Brother's look out for each other. Like I did for you at the meeting. Rose and Em would never have agreed without my input." Edward winced when he saw the hurt expression that Jasper pulled before putting his mask back on.

"Well do you know what Edward? I do not give a flying fuck if you stood up for me at the meeting or not. I also don't give a fuck that you have changed your mind about my rank now that it is your hypercritical lying butt on the line." Jasper got right into Edward's personal space and wanted to hurt his brother because he had hurt him. "_Please don't punish me Jasper_. Ya ridiculous lil boy."

"Go to hell Jasper." Edward went to walk around his brother and was abruptly stopped. "Get your hand off me. I am not a newborn that can be treated like a piece of meat. I am not here for you to manipulate my emotions and be pushed around. You may have thought you was the big I AM in MARIA'S coven but here it is you that is the silly little boy!" Edward spoke with such venom that Jasper released Edward's arm and stepped back. Edward saw this as a sign of his brother backing down. "You won't make me feel like you did to Jason."

Jasper was stunned he had never mentioned that name before and realized that his masking Edward's gift was not as secure as he had hoped. Edward just stood there and smirked before walking past Jasper again. "Edward! If you take one more step towards that door I will slap your face." They stared at each other, Edward was trying to see if his brother was bluffing. He knew Carlisle would not agree to that and decided that Jasper would not dare to do it.

Edward continued to walk away from his brother. Jasper grabbed Edward by the arm and spun him around. Neither made a move, they only looked at each other and waited. "What are you waiting for Jasper if you are going to do it just do it already. I bet you cannot wait for dad to come home and tell you what a disappointment that you have been to him."

Jasper could not believe how much of a brat Edward was being because he could not get his own way. Before he could stop himself he had open palmed smacked Edward across the face. The sound made the windows tremble and then nothing but silence. Edward touched his stinging cheek with the tips of his fingers and then bunched his hands in his jacket pockets to hide the trembling. He was suddenly engulfed with calm and warmth as he grudgingly accepted the peace offering from his brother.

"I am so sorry Edward. You were hurting me so I hurt ya back and around we go." Jasper went to move towards his brother.

"Get away from me." Edward hissed as ran passed Jasper to his room and slammed his door. He looked at his broken lounger and began to cry; stiffly, he went to the window and sat down on the floor and held his cheek.

After an hour Jasper went to see Edward and found him sitting on the floor under the window. He went and joined him and rested his hands on his knees. "I did not mean anything I said. I never intended for you to find out that I knew about that boy. It was just something to say which I knew would cause you pain. I am sorry Jasper, I deserved the slap. Don't stress about it." Before Jasper could reply Edward continued while staring at the wall and not looking at his brother. "I want to phone dad. I don't want you to deal with me."

Jasper looked crushed. "Edward if it because of the boy, I would never hurt you like that."

"I know Jasper, jeeze. I just need my dad."

"You do not need my permission to phone Papa. Edward I know this is not the situation we wanted to be in. We are now and we should get it sorted and move on. If you wait for Papa then that is longer to worry about everything. Papa will not be pleased and I am not saying that to scare ya. We will both be in a whole world of trouble."

"I know." Edward said miserably. "I don't know what to do." That was the problem as Jasper was also at a loss and was not giving the right signals to his brother.

"Listen I am going to chill out in my room. If you decide to phone Papa it is ok and it won't cause any bad blood between us. Edward if you decide to just let the two of us deal with this then come and get me and we will get it over with and move on. I know you are embarrassed and humiliated about me punishing you. You do not have to be, I totally understand." Jasper nodded and opened Edward's door. "Whatever you decide to do is your choice. All I ask is that you remain in tonight..."

Edward cursed repeatedly as he pulled up to the side of the curb and watched the patrol car as it pulled up behind him. Charlie Swan moved assuredly to Edward's door and motioned for him to wind down his window. "What seems to be the problem Chief?" Edward said sarcastically as he watched _her _father.

"Edward Cullen, we really need to stop meeting like this. I have already pulled you over twice this year for speeding and now I see you have outdone yourself." Charlie was not amused at this child driving a car that cost more than his house! He had nothing but admiration and respect for the doctor. He could never understand letting those kids of his driving around in expensive toys without any regard for the rules of the road.

Charlie wistfully looked at the car and knew how much temptation it would be sticking to the speed limit, and that is why you don't give children fast cars.

"Where was you off to in such a hurry, it is 3am and your home is in the other direction? Have you been drinking son?" Charlie peered in at the boy's sullen expression.

"Oh I am sorry is there a certain age limit on how old you have to be before you can drink?" Edward goaded as he hated to be told what to do when in his own car. He knew he was careful and had never had an accident. '_Respect authority'_ suddenly jumped into his head and he thought of his dad and winced.

'_This kid is an arrogant little brat. The boy needs taking down a peg or two._' Edward glared at Charlie and wondered what he was going to do. "Out of the car I am going to take you to the station and breathalyse you. I can see that you have not been drinking, yet that smart mouth has got you a trip down town and a call to your parents." Charlie smiled at the now silent boy.

"My parents are away." Edward said quickly.

"Well you best get your thinking cap on about who can come and sign you out or you will be spending the remainder of your parent's absence in jail."

"My brother Emmett is in charge." Charlie took down Emmett's cell and walked Edward to the back of the patrol car and held out his hand for the keys...

Jasper and Alice were snuggling on the sofa when Emmett quietly walked passed and headed for the stairs. "Where you off to Em?" Jasper smiled as his nervous brother began to fidget with his car keys. Emmett's emotions were pouring into Jasper's body and he knew he was up to something and felt left out because he was being shut out of the loop.

"Just a drive bro." Emmett laughed nervously. "Couldn't stand the noises coming from the sofa!"

"I fancy getting out I will come with ya." Jasper turned to get up; Alice pulling him back down to snuggle more.

"Urm, no. I er have an errand to run and it would be quicker if you stayed here and Rose wants to see you about something."

"No I don't!" Rose shouted from the bedroom. Jasper looked at Emmett quirkily and wondered what Emmett was playing at.

"Where are you going Em? It is nearly five am?" Jasper asked again only this time the soldier's eyes had gone several shades darker.

"Tell him Emmett." Rose shouted.

"Rose!" Alice hissed which did not go unnoticed to Jasper's ears and he looked at his wife sharply before she hid back down on the sofa and pulled the blanket over her to hide her face.

"Fine. Thanks Rose!" Emmett shouted before looking at Jasper. "I got a call from Chief Swan. Eddy is in jail and needs picking up." Emmett stepped back at the dark look on his brother's face.

"Oh I see and you thought foolish Jasper would not find out." Jasper shouted for all to hear and maybe the next town over. "Give me your keys." Jasper grabbed his jacket and went to head towards the garage and Emmett's jeep.

"I will come with you." Emmett said catching up with jasper. The soldier turned around abruptly and glowered at his brother.

"Get the fuck out of my sight Emmett! Get to ya room. Believe me we will be having words when I have dealt with Edward." Jasper's eyes became black and hard as he glared at both his dejected brother and worried wife. "Do not even think about warning Edward." Jasper turned his back on them both and headed to the garage and opened the jeep's door with more force than needed and nearly took the door off. He could hear softly spoken curses coming from Em's room and slammed the door back in place. Jasper drove to the police station cursing every step of the way...

Review.x :)

A/N *Why didn't Edward just stay in his room. If Jasper told me to do something I would comply at once.* (Alice, tsk tsk. Also, come to think about I don't think Charlie's breathalysing machine is going to work.) Hehehe

*One more thing, if anyone has any suggestions for how Jasper should punish Edward let me know. My Jasper may be too harsh if I have too much influence over the proceedings:)*


	3. Chapter 3 Bear Hug

Hello. *The sky is blue and the snow is melting. Yippi. I may even have spotted a sunbeam.*

I don't own Twilight or much of anything really. *sigh*

Thankyou so very much for following. This is just a nippy chapter, as I may have a go at different perspectives – maybe.

Warning: Spanking with a belt of sneaky vampires. Ooooh and the suggestion of BDSM. *yes, suggestion. (shifty eyes.)*

Please Enjoy and Review if you like it. xxx

**Bear Hug**

Charlie watched as the young man walked through the doors to reception and asked to speak to him. "Emmett Cullen, I am sorry to have had you dragged away from home at this time in the morning."

"I am Jasper Whitlock, Sir. Our Father left me in charge while he is away."

"Oh, well that is not what your brother has said."

"I assure you Sir that my brother seems to be misleading himself on that score." Jasper was fuming and had to keep a tight rein on his emotions.

"Well my shift should have been over ten minutes ago so I will go and get him and I hope that his attitude has improved and he should be grateful that he is not my son!" Charlie said sternly.

"I apologise for my brother's behaviour, he has been under a great deal of pressure. Yet there is no justification for disrespecting your authority." Charlie left Jasper to sign the paperwork while he went to collect Edward Cullen.

Edward and Charlie walked back to reception. He was horrified when he realised that Emmett had ratted him out. "Edward." Jasper said curtly before looking back over the papers. Charlie watched this strange encounter. He had not met Jasper before and found him an odd boy as if he had been taken from another time and placed in this century. He always thought there was something a little off about the Cullen's. Good people, just not quite normal. Edward seethed at Charlie's thoughts yet remained quiet with his head down.

"Apologise at once." Jasper snapped at his brother with such authority that even Charlie shifted slightly.

"I am sorry Chief Swan. It will not happen again and my tone was unacceptable." Edward said quietly...

They drove in silence, the tension was thick and Edward wanted to disappear. Once parked up in the garage he attempted to make a quick exit. Jasper grabbed his wrist and yanked him back into his seat. "I am nobody's fool Edward Cullen. I gave you an inch and you drove off with it at speed. It will be me who will be punishing you now and I do not give a crap about how embarrassed you are. Giving Emmett's details instead of mine was a big mistake." Jasper held on to Edward's wrist in a vice like grip until it hurt. " Get to your room and wait for me to summon you. If you even think about leaving without permission you will be sorry."

"Jasper please – " Edward implored.

"Fuck off Edward." Jasper yanked the door open with such force that it just gave up and fell to the floor creating a loud bang in the quiet house. Edward continued to sit in the jeep. He was scared now of what his brother would do to him as he had pushed him to his limit and he looked furious. "Why are ya just sitting there?"

Before Edward could get out Jasper had grabbed his arm and yanked him from his seat and dragged him up the stairs. Edward was powerless against Jasper's strength. Once at the frightened boy's door, Jasper threw Edward into his room where he landed once again by his broken lounger . "Do not push me anymore." Jasper glowered at his brother and slammed his door shut taking the hinges off as he did...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esme was helping Carlisle back on with his t-shirt. He winced slightly before he could stop himself and then grinned at his wife. Carlisle's hair was in disarray and his blonde locks were falling across his brow. She undid the cuffs around his wrist and smiled sweetly. She then picked back up the wicked implement which made her husband gulp; before placing it back into her special bag of tricks. " Let that be a lesson to you Mr Cullen."

"Oh yes Ma'am, the lesson has indeed been learned." He grabbed his boxers and slowly put them back on. Worrying his lip between his teeth to stop from yelping at the unforgiving material.

"I am going to take a shower and then I will show you what else Sandy has been teaching me to keep errant husbands in check." Esme was leaving the room with Carlisle watching her hungrily. "Remain seated while I am gone, I would not want to be forced to deal with you for touching yourself without my permission." Carlisle felt a phantom blush creep through his sore body and wondered if she had read his thoughts. Suddenly Esme stopped and looked back over her shoulder. "Or maybe I would."

While he waited very patiently for his Esme to return he grabbed his phone from the slacks that now lay in a heap. He looked at his phone for a distraction to what he really wanted to do with his hands; only to see several miscalls from Edward. Concerned he quickly dialed his son . "D-dad." Was all Edward said as he sobbed by his broken lounger.

"What has happened son, where is your brother?" Carlisle suddenly sat up straight and tense.

"Pl-please dad, come home."

"What is wrong Edward? Put your brother on the phone."

"No! I want you please. I don't want Jasper to p-punish me." Carlisle suddenly realised that there was no emergency and relaxed slightly leaning against the back of the hard chair before wincing at th e contact on his back.

"Why is Jasper going to punish you?" Carlisle was answered with crying and no words.

"Answer my question please!" He was suddenly back in leader mode. However, the boy was distressed and the tired Patriarch had spoken more sharply than he had intended as he heard shuddering breaths coming from his child. "Calm down son. From the beginning tell me everything..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice was standing with her nose to the wall when her husband entered their bedroom. She stiffened at his presence as she knew what was going to happen. She heard Jasper pull his belt off and she cringed. "Come here." Her strict husband spoke in his low southern drawl.

Alice went meekly to stand before him. " I am sorry Jasper, I had a vision of Edward giving Em's details and I didn't know what to do for the best. He is my brother." Alice said quietly.

"And I am your husband and you lied and deceived me. The last two days have been hell, being in charge is a thankless duty and I do not know how Papa keeps sane . Do you know how I keep sane?"

Jasper firmly took hold of his wife's chin and looked her in the eyes. "How." Alice said miserably and kept lowering her eyes to the belt that dangled in Jasper 's hand.

"I keep sane because I know that no matter what challenges are thrown at me I will always have you in my corner." Jasper looked stricken at his wife's betrayal. "You will not make me into a fool do you understand." Alice nodded and lowered her eyes. "Prepare yourself and lean over the bed." Alice looked at her mate with huge eyes. He always took her over his lap as it comforted her to have him close and keeping her still. Slowly Alice turned towards the bed and slipped her pants down to fall at her small ankles and leaned over the bed. Jasper flicked her skirt up to bunch at her back. "You, Mrs Whitlock are getting six damn good licks with my belt." Alice hid her face and sobbed as Jasper began her punishment.

"Ouch." Alice yelled as the last lick caught the under curve of her bottom and she had to use all her will power to remain bent over the bed.

Jasper helped his wife to stand and took her in his arms and let her cry it out. "Please Alice, do not go behind my back as I need you." After several more minutes he assisted her to the bed and pulled the covers over her. "Rest for a while , ok sweetheart." Jasper crawled beside her and lay down, holding his little darlin' while she calmed down.

They both listened to the conversation going on down the hall. Jasper was saddened that Edward had really gone and phoned Papa. The boy sounded scared though which made Jasper lean his head against his wife's dainty shoulder and pull the covers up higher over his head for comfort . After several minutes and even longer pauses, they heard Edward say a very sorry 'yes sir' and the house was silent.

Grabbing the belt Jasper walked down the hall and paused at Edward's room and looked at his brother. They stared at each other through the broken door and Edward looked wide eyed at Jasper's belt. He felt awful for getting his sister into trouble and now knew it was his turn. He had a feeling though that Jasper would not go so easily on him as he had to Alice. After a moment of Jasper's stony silence he walked off and continued to Emmett's room...

Rose and Emmett were lying on the bed when Jasper and Edward returned from the station. Rose had her arm protectively around her mate as he buried his head in her soft hair. They listened to Alice's punishment and Edward's conversation with their father. Jasper knocked on the door and entered. There was silence as both Rose and Emmett stood up and watched their brother. "Come on Jasper, you know what a big softy Em is, he just wanted to help his brother. His stupid obnoxious snivelling weasel of a brother."

"I know that Rose. It does not change the outcome." Jasper stared at a meek Emmett before turning to Rose. "Please can you give us a minute?" Rose was undecided until Jasper touched her arm and smiled . "Please Rose, this is really hard for me too and I need your support. You are the only one who has not lied to me." Jasper implored. "I am very grateful for that, please." Rose huffed softly and looked at her husband.

"Fine! I will be in with Alice." She turned to Jasper. "If that is ok?" Jasper nodded stiffly and remained quiet until Rose had shut the door behind her.

"Dude, I am sorry you don't need that." He looked at Jasper's belt and back at his brother's face. "Please, I never wanted you to look like a dupe. I was just trying to help."

"You were not helping me by lying to my face. Would Papa stand for it?"

"No. I guess not." Emmett looked so sad and he didn't know what to do with his arms as Jasper studied him intently. "Where do you want me." Emmett sighed. He knew Jasper was struggling and he didn't want to make it worse for either of them. He saw Jasper relax slightly as he pointed with his belt hand to the edge of the bed. Emmett reluctantly went to get in to position when Jasper shook his head.

"Pants Em." Biting back a retort Emmett slowly unbuckled his belt and button and pulled his jeans down to his knees and leaned awkwardly over the bed, resting on his elbows. He knew Jasper was behind him and nearly hit the ceiling when the first snap landed across the back of his legs. Taking in a huge un-needed breath he prepared for the next one and the next. After ten lashes to the back of Em's punished legs. Jasper snapped the belt down on his rear making Emmett yowl and begin to whimper.

"Ten more ok and then we are done. You are doing just fine Em." Jasper hated punishing his brother for being the kind soul that he was and trying to save Edward from his sentence. The soldier knew though that this was not a game and refused to have them sneaking around behind his back when he was in charge. Jasper delivered the tenth one with such force that Emmett jumped up and shielded his backside.

They watched each other warily as Emmett cried and pulled his jeans back up. "If I have to repeat this lesson again it will be on the bare and I will not be so forgiving." The fearful look on Em's face made Jasper soften his tone. "Do ya wanna hug or summit?" Jasper asked shyly as he knew Carlisle would comfort them after a punishment yet it felt strained.

Emmett suddenly laughed through his tears. "I am good thanks; let us not get all hormonal." Em punched Jasper on the arm "Sorry Jazz, I know it's been a tough couple of days." Jasper was always amazed at Emmett's depth and how well he could judge a situation and knew he was rarely given the credit he deserved. He put his hand out and they shook hands in friendship, before Emmett nearly crushed his brother in a bear hug...

If I have made you smile, please Review. Smiles all around.x

**Thankyou for your suggestions for Edward 's upcoming punishment. I am trying to a dd them all if I can. Honestly you peopl e are leading poor Ruby astray, especial ly that Cumor! **

Hymmm I would have loved an invisibility cloak while Carlisle and Esme played. Oooooh my mind will do. Hehehe *evil Aro grin.*


	4. Chapter 4 Dad Calling

A/N Thank you for my reviews, alerts and for still following. *Happy Grin*

Warning: The threat of violence and mention of cp and spanking.

**Dad Calling...**

Edward sat on the floor by his broken lounger and cried into his shaking hands. He looked up as his brother entered his room and towered above him. He felt tired and small and pushed his back further into the wall in the hope of disappearing. Edward longed for his father as he knew that no matter what he had done his dad would always stay in control even when he was furious with his actions. He would always love him and make it all better afterwards.

He was afraid how far Jasper would go to get even for the constant disobedience and it terrified the boy to his core. That is all Edward had felt since meeting his brother at the station and this time it was not Jazz amping up the fear factor. Edward always saw Jasper as an enigma and sometimes he would get flashes of his thoughts and they were disturbing. He often saw his sibling as a caged animal who one day would attack. He felt bad for thinking in that way as deep down he knew that it was only a small fraction of his story, a secret story all the same.

"One hour family meeting at the table." The soldier's eyes sparkled like jet stones and he smiled coldly. '_I have decided on your punishment._' Edward's head was suddenly filled with the image of his siblings at the table watching him get harshly whipped. '_Your constant floutin' of the rules set out by a senior coven member will be dealt with severely.'_ "I expect your complete compliance on this matter. I will be back to get you in 55 minutes and counting."

Edward watched a soldier walk back out of the room and he began to tremble. His stomach actually hurt the knots was that fierce and he could not keep his hands still and hugged them to his chest. '_Oh God please help me through this because I can't comply_.' He knew he was going to be punished, yet not in that manner. Edward could not understand why he would want to humiliate him like that? Briefly he wondered if he should call his dad back and tell him as he would not allow Jasper to treat him like that. Then again maybe he would as the earlier conversation had not gone well. Edward kept playing it over in his head just to add to the misery.

**_"I we-went to the woods with Bella during class." Carlisle went quiet and Edward could picture him considering his words carefully before speaking. He never knew if he did this for effect or because unlike Edward he actually thought out his words before speaking. "D-dad are you still there?"_**

**_"Yes Edward, I was just a tad shocked that you would behave like that for your brother. He was depending on you to support him in his new role. Was this today?"_**

**_"Ummmm, yes and yesterday." More silence as the frightened boy sniffled and listened to Al finally stop crying. For some reason the now silent house made him panic and he began to sob again. "Please come home."_**

**_"You must calm yourself son. Jasper will not be overly harsh with you as no doubt he will have sympathy for a fellow wagger." Edward knew his dad was trying to lighten the mood to help ease his anxiety, he wished he was standing before him to hug the fears away and make him feel safe. However, he was no fool and knew his dad was hiding his anger over his actions; and if he truly was standing in front of his child he would strap him well for his behaviour. Edward still wanted him all the same._**

**_"He is furious and I am scared dad. He has already whipped Alice –"_**

**_"Why do I get the feeling that you have gaps in your tale. Now either inform me of the whole sorry events or we will end this conversation now." Edward panicked at the thought of losing contact and blurted out everything, even Jasper's manipulation._**

**_He felt ashamed for saying it when he promised he would not, he just knew that Jasper would be listening and it would hurt him. The silence seemed to last for an eternity until Carlisle sighed and whispered something to Esme that was so quiet Edward did not catch it. Edward got a sudden pain for his mom._**

**_"Edward. I fully support any decision that Jasper comes to in regards to your punishment. How dare you interrupt me when you know that you only contact during an emergency. Do you have any idea how I was feeling when I saw your name on my phone. Edward Cullen sometimes you are unbelievable. You my boy have been found with your hand in the cookie jar and it is time to face the consequences of your childish actions. When we arrive home tomorrow I want to hear that you have submitted to your well deserved punishment. God help you boy if you have given Jasper anymore trouble."_**

**_Edward could not speak and could only cry. "D-dad. I am sorry I just needed to hear your voice." He whispered and gulped back more venom tears._**

**_"Calm down Edward. Shush now, it is ok." Carlisle sounded gentle once more as he tried to soothe his son's broken nerves. "If you want to phone me afterwards then please do so and we can talk it through together. You are strong Edward and you will get through this and learn that you can't behave differently when Jasper is in charge."_**

**_The tears coursed down Edward's cheeks, yet he clung onto the phone as if it was a lifeline. His stomach was in knots and tried to make himself even smaller. "Please D-dad. C-cant you just deal with me?" He pleaded._**

**_"Edward Cullen have you been listening to a word I have said. I support Jasper on this and you and I will still be having words when I get home as your behaviour is appalling. If it was down to me your car would be sold. Let us hope for your sake Jasper does not agree with me." Edward knew that the game was up and he shuddered as he tried to get his tears under control. "Behave for your brother, do you understand?"_**

**_After a very long pause Edward whispered "Y-yes sir." Edward listened as Carlisle said goodbye and that he loved him before ending the call._**

That conversation had seemed like hours ago as he now listened to his siblings make their way to the kitchen. Without thinking he bolted towards the window. He had to get away as he couldn't face his punishment.

"Now where do ya think you are going?" Edward cringed at the deep voice behind him and leaped towards his freedom. Jasper was on him in a second and threw his sibling across the floor to once again land at the lounger. Waggling his finger at his brother and tutting Jasper mocked. "Naughty Edward. I am not surprised though. Time is up. Follow me." Jasper began to walk towards the broken door.

"No I can't. I am so sorry." Edward spoke quietly and kept his head down as he could not look at his brother who was above him in an instant.

"I am not sorry." Jasper looked down at his cowering brother and began to amp up Edward's anxiety, making the boy flinch as he looked at Jasper's belt that was still coiled in his hand. "Although, I am sorry that you have created this mess and now dragged Papa into it too. I am not sorry that this time you will not get out of this situation. Now get your ass downstairs or I will thrash you where you cower." Jasper's eyes blazed.

"Jasper please." Edward implored as he momentarily raised his tear filled dark eyes to his brother.

"I had to just punish my Alice and Emmett because of you. They did not deserve to get dragged into your worthless escapades and that is why I will punish you in public. Move!" When Edward continued to sit with his arms hugging his knees and his head down Jasper yanked him up by his upper arm and slammed him against the wall. "You do not want to push me any further do ya hear me."

Edward was suddenly filled with a fierce attack of venom and went to push passed his brother. This time when Edward was grabbed by his arm; he punched Jasper in the side of the face knocking him against the window and cracking the deep glass of the pane. Jasper stood momentarily shocked and rubbed his jaw before growling long and deep and flying at a shocked Edward who began to back up once more against the protection of the wall.

"I am sorry it was just a reaction I meant no harm. Edward was terrified of his brother and slid down the wall sobbing. "Please don't hurt me."

Jasper cringed when Edward said those frightened words and realised that he was losing control. "Edward, this display has gone on long enough. It is time to go downstairs and face your punishment and get it over with. Well until tomorrow when Papa will flame both our hides." He raised an eyebrow at his brother and bit down the angry words he wanted to spew forth for Edward's betrayal.

"So-sorry, I just can't."

"Then I will thrash you where you sit." Jasper spoke calmly now as he knelt down and firmly took hold of Edward's tear stained cheeks and forced him to look him in the eyes. "Very well then – " Jasper, once again towered above his brother. Edward instinctively put his arms over his head to protect his face and curled up even smaller into a ball. Jasper raised his belt high and was about to let it fall when his arm was caught in a powerful grip.

"Jasper, NO!" Emmett spoke so sternly that Jasper spun around shocked and ashamed of his actions as he had let his temper and pride lead the situation. "We don't do that in this family. Go and calm down Jazz take a break man and relax. Because this is not cool and you also have to stop manipulating Ed's fears. Don't you think he is scared enough? Man are you going to get it when dad comes home, why make it worse?"

Jasper began to calm down and now felt ashamed as he looked at a weeping Edward still huddled in his own unhappiness. He was very grateful that Emmett had stepped in to stop him doing something unforgivable. He nodded curtly at Emmett and began to back away from both his siblings. "Jazz it is ok, you just need time to relax. Me and Edward will see you in the kitchen in an hour, go chill or go for a quick hunt ok. He will face his punishment which he totally deserves." Emmett looked down at Edward who shook his head.

Jasper was once again about to retort to his brother's disobedience when Em touched his arm gently. "It will be ok I am going to have a word with Eddy and I promise you one way or another Edward will be at that table. One hour, now go and calm down, please." The gentle authority in Emmett's voice made both brothers take note.

"Thankyou kindly, Em." Jasper whispered and went to Edward's window and leaped out into the quiet forest...

Jasper was no longer a soldier commanding his small army, he was just a lost boy who sat huddled under a tree as the rain poured down. He sat in a very similar imitation of his frightened brother and cried into his arms. The ringing of his mobile startled him and he wiped his swollen eyes on his sleeve. Taking the phone in his hand he looked at the name. Dad calling... Jasper stared at the phone and let it go to answer phone. After the third attempt made by Carlisle Jasper shakily answered his father's worried call.

"Are you ok son?" Jasper suddenly was filled with so much pain and longing for Carlisle that he could not answer and only nodded as if his father could see him.

"Answer me please." Carlisle spoke sharply to refocus Jasper's attention.

"Papa I have fucked up and I don't know what to do."

"Talk to me and tell me everything I will not interrupt you. However, do not omit parts because I will find out. After a pause Carlisle spoke firmly. "Jasper Whitlock Cullen if you EVER ignore my calls again I will spank you every day for a week do you understand?"

"Y-yes Sir." Jasper said miserably as venom tears continued to run down his cheeks looking for an escape.

"Good boy. Calm down and tell me what has been happening. I am here for you always. This is not your burden alone. Talk to me in a civilised manner, please..."

**A/N **

**Please Review** *pretty please with a cherry on top.* (I am thinking Jasper needs a confidence boost and Carlisle may be just what he needed.)


	5. Sibling Rivalry Thought, Word and Deed

Hello :)

The sun is shining today which is always something to be thankful for. I am also very thankful for the pms, followers and reviews. :)

*I do not own anything twilight related.*

I hope you enjoy my story and not run screaming for the hills:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

_"The days are bright and filled with pain; enclose me in your gentle rain..." The Doors._

**Thought, Word and Deed**

Esme and Carlisle were lying on the bed discussing the sombre turn of events between the two brothers when his phone beeped, the text simply read: **Daddy please talk to Jasper. **Carlisle kissed Esme's head and sat on the side of the bed quickly getting dressed. Since Edward's urgent pleas for his parents to return home, Carlisle had a sinking feeling that would not go away.

He had honestly believed that Jasper's new rank would be positive for the troubled soldier; to give him focus and a purpose. Esme and Carlisle had deliberately left the siblings so that they could begin to adjust to the changing in the family dynamic. They had chosen FF because it meant they were still in Forks and could be home in an instant if need be.

Carlisle never expected to hear Edward's frightened sobs. _'Frightened_.' He dialled Jasper's number; which went to answer phone. "Esme he is not picking up, let us leave our belongings and –" The phone was answered on the third attempt and he let out a huge breath and slowly sat back down. Carlisle suddenly felt so anxious over his decision to leave the children and venom rose up in his throat, he swallowed down the bitter taste that filled his mouth.

"Are you ok son?" Jasper was filled with so much pain and longing for Carlisle that he could not answer and only nodded as if his father could see him.

"Answer me please." Carlisle spoke sharply to refocus Jasper's attention.

"Papa I have fucked up and I don't know what to do."

"Talk to me and tell me everything I will not interrupt you. However, do not omit parts because I will find out. After a pause Carlisle spoke firmly. "Jasper Whitlock Cullen if you EVER ignore my calls again I will spank you every day for a week do you understand?"

"Y-yes Sir." Jasper said miserably as venom tears continued to run down his cheeks.

"Good boy. Calm down and tell me what has been happening. I am here for you always as this is not your burden alone. Talk to me in a civilised manner, please..." Carlisle was wrenched with anxiety as he listened to his son's quiet sniffles. Esme noticed that her mate was slightly trembling.

"D-daddy, I have nearly committed an unforgivable act and if Em had not stepped in then I would have gone too far." After a pause Jasper drawled "Why could he have not just stayed in school and answered his god damn phone." He suddenly yelled before remembering who he was yelling at.

"S-sorry Papa. I even let him off when he first skipped because I thought it was a one off. He acts so stupid because of that human." Jasper sat rigid against the tree as he tried to calm down. He retold most of the disaster in a deep mumbled tone and wished Carlisle was close so that he could gage his emotions.

"I really tried to talk to him and find a solution, yet he was determined to flout my word every step of the way. He got Emmett lying for him and my Alice - " Jasper chewed his lip and shook his head. "I need you to take over Edward's punishment. I have failed you and failed myself."

Carlisle was in two minds whether to offer words of comfort to his insecure boy or threaten him with a good smack for talking so derogatory about himself. He wanted to protect Jasper and heal his hurt. However, Jasper had helped to achieve this mess and he would have to clear it up. He did not want the soldier thinking that he had failed.

"No!" Carlisle said sharply, making Esme raise her eyebrows at her mate. "Edward needs to know there will always be consequences for acting out when you are in charge. Do not think that I will let you quit after one painful incident."

"But Pa –" Jasper shouted before being curtly cut off.

"From what you have said I would have backed your decision to have Edward humbled in front of his siblings; for his constant disobedience in regards to yourself and his behaviour with Charlie was deplorable. That said, I have had a great deal of reading between the lines with both Edward's version and your own. Jasper, have you left something out of your account?" Carlisle went silent as he waited for the truth. The sound of rain was the only answer. "When I return home you, Edward and I will be discussing this further. Therefore it is in your best interests to be truthful son." The patriarch said this softly, yet it was an order and Jasper knew to admit the whole sorry tale.

"Yes Sir." Jasper drawled quietly. "I manipulated my brother to enhance the fear of his upcoming punishment. I did it a few times over the last two days and Edward forgave me." Jasper was filled with remorse. "I was rough with him too because he would not comply. I threw him and sl-slapped his face." Jasper listened for Carlisle to speak. He was silent for several minutes as he tried to remain calm. "Pl-please say summit Papa."

"How many times did you throw your brother Jasper?" Carlisle's tone was clipped and his son cringed.

"Several times, I do not know how many. I am sorry and will make it up to him please don't make me leave."

"I would never make you leave son. However, you know that behaviour will not go without incident. Jasper I am upset by your actions and if you had kept your emotions in check you would not have man handled your brother in such a brutish manner! You should have stepped back and dealt with his behaviour when you were calm and in complete control. Oh and Jasper, I never want to hear that you have slapped your brother's face again."

"It will never happen again. But Carlisle, I am not you!" Jasper suddenly shouted down the phone. "I am a worthless bully. He does not need a fuck up around him."

"Language." Carlisle said quietly. "You and Edward need to work this out and move on and become stronger and wiser for the experience." Carlisle listened to his weeping child for a moment before admitting his own fault at Jasper's punishment for skipping school.

"I have had many years of experience in raising hormonal teenagers and yet I can still get it wrong. You have been in command for a couple of days; you are scared and angry at this whole mess. Anger is a dangerous weapon son. It is the mistake that I have made several times over the expanse of years. I made that grievous error with you not that long ago."

Carlisle paused before continuing as he already knew Esme's feelings on the subject and was ashamed to admit them while she listened. "Through anger I whipped you too severely on two occasions and it will always haunt me. You have prevented yourself going through with my mistake with the help of Em."

He let his words sink in to Jasper's fragile psyche. "Truthfully, son. How did you feel when I verbally reprimanded you in front of your siblings after the fire in the bin? How did you feel knowing that instead of sitting down calmly and discussing the reasons behind your whipping I made you submit to punishment straight away while still furious?"

Jasper was stunned. "I was afraid, Sir." The boy admitted. Carlisle cringed at the four honest words. He already knew the answer yet to hear them aloud was difficult.

"I am sorry that I made you feel like that Jasper. I should have known better and your mother is still cross with me. As I should have calmly sat down and thought out your punishment and discussed it with Esme first. I regret using the strap on you." Carlisle paused as he felt his wife's eyes on him. "Especially on the Wednesday. I am telling you this not to make you feel worse, to show you that I am not perfect and will make errors in judgement from time to time when emotions are running high."

Gently, Carlisle continued. "Answer me this. Imagine that fear only this time it was Edward or Emmett who was going to punish you in anger. Would the venom kick in to make you fight back in a way that you would not dare to do with me."

"Yes Sir. I guess I would. I should have explained and set the rules out clearly. I went from trying to be his best friend to turning into an ogre. I really did try to start with; I just lost the plot and the land it sat upon." Jasper felt so miserable. "I am a failure."

"Oh Jasper." Carlisle said sadly. "You are new to this role. There will be mistakes yet you will amend them and move on. Two hundred years down the line you will no doubt still be making mistakes which you will carry with you as I do. Yet your achievements will outweigh them."

"Jasper, why are you punishing your brother?" Carlisle asked softly.

"You know why Papa." Jasper said incredulously.

"Take the anger out of the reason for his punishment. What are you most upset over?

"His betrayal." Jasper said quickly.

"How so?" This question was ignored by Jasper who morosely stared at a rain drop, waiting for it to crash from its precarious hold on the spruce.

Carlisle continued when only the rain continued to make a sound. "You are angry because he has put you in a position where he has taken control and you are unsure how to handle it. You are angry because he dared to lie to you, to talk back to you. Jasper, I hope you are listening very carefully. You are angry because your wife and brother tried to cover up Edward's treachery. How did that make you feel?"

"Lonely." Jasper whispered. "Angry!" Jasper put his chin on his chest and closed his eyes. "I felt like a fool."

"Those are a great deal of negative emotions my son. They need to be removed from Edward's punishment. Those are your feelings to deal with and not Edwards. Jasper what stipulations did I set out for you?"

"Never manipulate a coven member." Jasper whispered guiltily.

"And..."

"Never punish a fellow sibling in anger." Both men were silent for what seemed like an eternity. "I messed up big time and I need you to please take back over." Jasper spoke quietly, pleading again.

"No son, let us not go over that again. How do you intend to punish Edward? You need to have it set out clearly in your mind." Jasper paused once more trying to decide if to admit the truth. "Jasper!" Carlisle snapped.

"With my belt. I had gone to his room and told him we were having a family meeting and then because I knew he was snooping in my head I let him see his punishment and allowed him to believe it would be in front of the others. I did it to frighten him. I wished I hadn't because I knew then that I had to go through with it; and he was being such a brat anyway. It is how you would have dealt with me." Jasper said quietly to try and justify his actions.

"That was cruel." Carlisle said in an oddly flat tone which made Jasper feel like he had been punched in the stomach.

"I know." Jasper whispered. Carlisle listened to his son's ragged breathing as he tried to stop crying. He wiped away the tears that were forming in his own dark eyes. "Sorry that I have fu –messed up. Please sort it out and make it all better. I am weak, scared and cannot control my temper. Pl-please. You do not need a pathetic leader Carlisle."

"Your fear, loss of control and anxiety over this situation is not a sign of weakness son. It is a sign of trying to stay strong for far too long without reaching out for help. I asked you to phone me if you had doubts or needed advice. You must not shut me out Jasper as I understand your fears as I live with them everyday."

Carlisle continued. "Jasper I believe that you are missing the point in regards to Edward's punishment. Alice and Emmett have been punished through Edward's actions as they had tried to deceive you. This has made you feel like you are no longer part of their group, as if everyone whispers behind your back and all is silent when you enter a room. It can be very lonely in command; I know this for a fact. Your pride wants to see a reckoning."

"Sorry." The boy whispered.

"Jasper you are correct in regards to your earlier statement. I would have punished you publically if you had shown me the disrespect that Edward has shown you. However, not for the reason you are punishing your brother. Edward has shown constant disregard to your position; he then sneaked out with Bella Swan when he was told not to do so. I do not believe that in itself would warrant such severe correction as a public chastisement. Nonetheless, he then left without permission and then got caught speeding and disrespecting not only your authority but the law and that is why he must be bought to account; and that you understand why you are punishing him."

"Jasper, I admit my failures in regards to your own punishment. However, it was not so very long ago when you manipulated your brother into dancing to your tune now was it? I did not punish you publically for that and your lies implicated all your siblings. You must not base the punishment on how you believe I would have punished you as you are two different individuals; and as I have already admitted I can get it wrong too on occasion." He locked eyes with Esme's for a moment before looking down.

"Also my son, you need to wonder where Edward was going at such speed? Did you find out?" Jasper had not even thought about it and now had something else to add to his list of mistakes. He suddenly thought of a very pent up Edward no doubt speeding towards Bella Swan's home. Would Edward have made a grievous error in judgement if he had made his way there in his charged up state? He suddenly realised that a human could have been potentially killed because he had not dealt with the situation.

"No Papa, I did not give it a thought I was just so mad with him."

"Ok. I want you to go home and sit quietly. I give you permission to go into my study and reflect on all your brother's charges. Keep it to the point with no emotion attached. When you are clear on why you are punishing your brother then it is time to deal with the situation. You need to make sure that you can sit Edward down calmly and tell him why he is being pulled into line. You must remain calm and rebuild your trust in one another."

"Yes Sir. I will not let you down again." Jasper was quiet for a moment as he chewed his bottom lip. "If I cannot control my temper I will walk away until I am calm. I promise you."

"Phone me if you need me Jasper, I do feel that this could have all been avoided if you had kept me in the loop." Carlisle said sternly before softening his tone. "Edward does not hate you. I know my son and he will hate himself right now for letting himself down."

"I am ready to head home now Papa. Thank you." Jasper stood up and made the decision that he would deal with this situation with Edward and learn by it. The next time he was left in command if any of them stepped out of line after knowing of the consequences they would be dealt with swiftly leaving no time for arguments. The soldier felt lighter yet no less determined as he made his way back home...

Carlisle began to pack their bags when a sharp cough from Esme made him pause. "Carlisle it is not time to go we have hours before we need to pack. You must not go back and interfere." Esme said taking the bag from her husband.

"I cannot rest now. Jasper did sound calm yet – " Carlisle became worked up and was unable to articulate his feelings. Esme was stunned as her husband always had the answers. She felt so sorry for her mate, his burden was great and even now when trying to just be Carlisle for awhile he couldn't.

"Did Jasper sound like he would have everything under control? He was calmer am I correct?" Esme spoke firmly as she sat Carlisle back down on the edge of the bed.

"Well yes –" Carlisle was cut off by Esme's raised hand, to silence him before he began to lecture.

"If you go home now and interfere what will that say to our children? Jasper will be humiliated, he may think that he wants you to come and take charge yet that will be end to his new role." Esme put her hands on her hips.

"As I have said before I do not fully support the request you made of him, yet I understand it and the deal is done. Make up your mind Mr Cullen do you want Jasper to learn from this experience and become a better leader? Those were what you said; or was that just bubbles you were chatting to placate our boy?"

"No Esme." Carlisle said crossly not liking his wife's tone. "I meant what I said, it is just difficult to remain here while –"

"This is not your burden alone and you will allow your son the room to grow."

"What if it was a mistake Esme, I keep hearing Edward's pleas and – " Esme knelt down by her husband and stroked his cheek, flicking his hair away from his troubled brow. "I have failed my children, Esme. I need to be strong."

"Nonsense! Look at me Carlisle please. You need to rest and let your mind be at peace for once. It is not surprising to me that this has happened. It was never going to run smoothly to begin with. Jasper needs for you to let him deal with this situation. I know Edward sounded scared, yet honey he is old enough to no better and a little fear right now may do that boy some good the next time he wants to flout the rules. They will be fine and you need to rest."

"I cannot rest Esme, my mind is –" Carlisle went to get up when Esme pushed him back down firmly. She was determined to make her troubled mate relax. However, he stood quickly and went passed Esme and put on his jacket.

"Carlisle Cullen. You will submit to me in thought, word and deed. Now take that jacket back off and go and lie on the bed." They stood watching each other. Carlisle was stunned by her requesting this of him; of all the times.

"Esme this is ridic –"

"Are you refusing to submit to me Carlisle?" Esme asked crossly. "Does it only work when the male is dominating the female? I did not realise that I had no voice."

Carlisle was torn as they had made a bond that would allow the other to request the need for compliance. He had always readily agreed when Esme asked as he enjoyed the time spent not being the one in control. It made him feel free of responsibility and expectation. He also knew that Esme would readily submit to him also. Reluctantly Carlisle bowed his head, biting back the cross words.

"Do you submit Carlisle Cullen in thought, word and deed?"

"Yes Ma'am." Carlisle said quietly. Esme took Carlisle's hand and tilted his chin to look into his dark eyes and wiped away the tear that ran down his cheek.

"You are a strong man. This situation in regards to the boys does not make you weak my love. Even a strong person occasionally needs someone to take their hand and tell them that everything will be okay. You have done that with Jasper and now it is my turn." Esme led her mate to the bed.

"lie down and relax. You are not to get up or let your mind conjecture images of home! Carlisle rest, be calm and close your beautiful burdened eyes. I shall run you a hot bubble bath. I may join you..."

**Review please** *Big cheesy grin.*

A/N Carlisle and Esme were not supposed to be in my story. It was purely a tale about the siblings. Yet I just couldn't leave daddy vamp alone and neither can Esme. *I wonder if she would share him.*

Also, I have completely run out of corners now and nobody will be doing penance along with Jasper. *Except me. Hehehe*

I now need to go back to Atonement and try and prevent Emmett doing an extremely grievous act in regards to Jason. I really do not know if he will listen to me though and I am not pleased with his behaviour. *sigh*

Cumor *fudgecoughmakemesomecoughfudgehinthinthint.* (Also – thank you girl for my little story. I needed uplifting, you made me feel special. Oooooh to confess all to Father Carlisle. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm) *drool*


	6. An unexpected Champion

A/N

Hello – warning: spanking of naughty vampires with a belt. *If that is not your cup of tea drink coffee instead and be happy.x*

**An Unexpected Champion**

"I was hoping to take a seat but -" Emmett looked down at the smashed lounger and scratched his head. "Then again maybe standing would be easier." He winced shifting uncomfortably at the denim burning into the back of his sore legs and butt. "Phew that was close there for a second bro. Never seen Jasper that pissed off before."

Edward shakily got to his feet and walked over to his brother, venom still thick on his face he swiped his tears away and shakily gave Em a light punch on the arm. "Th – thanks." They watched each other for a moment while Edward tried to calm down. "I am sorry I have got you into trouble."

"I am sorry that you have gotten me into trouble too." Emmett frowned before grinning at Edward. "Jasper is a pussy cat compared to Dad. If you had not been such a dick head you would have realised that your punishment would have been quick, no long speech to make you feel really sucky and then all forgotten." He paused while he thought about it. "But now - ." Emmett whistled the high pitch rattling Edward's cracked window.

"Yeah I know. Jasper is really hurt by what I have done. He is trying to block it but he can't. I don't know what to do."

"I do."

"What, anything if it will help."

"Submit without fuss to your punishment." Edward gaped at his brother; only this time there was no shit eating grin to follow. Emmett was serious as he watched Edward's hurt, scared face.

"I thought you were on my side." Edward said in an injured voice.

"I am..."

Jasper quietly stepped into his dad's study and shut the door with a soft click. He sat down in Carlisle's leather chair and scooted closer to the desk feeling very weary. Tilting the seat backwards Jasper closed his eyes and forced himself to relax while he went over the events of the last two days. He was drenched and shivered as if cold. Wrapping his arms around himself he sent a quick text to Emmett to take Edward out to hunt as he was postponing the meeting an extra hour...

The girls were whispering quietly at the kitchen table when Emmett and Edward walked in putting dripping rain water all over the floor. Rose put her hand out to stop Em in his tracks before he tried to hug her. "Don't even think about it babe. Go change." She turned to Edward and smiled sweetly. "You too Ed." '_Best make it joggers, more comfortable_.' Edward glowered at her yet went resignedly to his room to change...

Sitting around the table the atmosphere was strained and they all talked in whispers. Jasper's arrival created absolute silence and Edward bowed his head. He was now showered and fresh; with his favourite pine soap still lingering on him, making Alice take an unneeded breath as she looked at her soldier with a sudden longing. She noted sadly that he was also wearing joggers along with his grey sweater and she thought of his punishment in a few hours time. Jasper smiled at her and sat down, sensing her worried thoughts he reached across the table and took her hand and gave it a squeeze before addressing his siblings.

"I have called this meeting because I have something that I need to say to ya all; before Edward and I sort a couple of details out." All eyes were on Jasper except for Edward. "I am sorry."

"You are sorry for what exactly? Maybe you're sorry for nearly beating the crap out of our brother. Sorry for putting the fear of God in him! Sorry for breaking the door off Em's jeep?" Rose said crossly as she flicked her hair off her shoulders. Edward was stunned that Rose had actually stuck up for him. Alice and Emmett gaped at her. "What are you all staring at me for it is true and we all know it!" She huffed and crossed her arms.

Jasper watched his siblings as they all looked awkward and fidgeted. He addressed Rose. "You are correct Rose. It was unforgivable and I make a promise to you now; to all of you." He looked at all his siblings before finally resting his sad dark eyes on Edward. "This will never happen again."

"One little apology and we are supposed to be okay?" Rose continued to glare.

"No; it is not okay Rose! Papa will make sure that I do not go unpunished." Jasper bowed his head and Rose relented just a little.

"Fine. If there is a next time though I will punch your lights out myself; if and when the idiot boy decides to push your buttons again."

Everyone was quiet as Jasper studied Rose. He stood up and went to stand by his sister's chair. Nervously, she looked up at her brother and inwardly cursed her big mouth. "Deal." Jasper smiled and held out his hand. Rose smiled in relief and they shook hands. "Sealed." Emmett let out a huge superficial breath and rolled his eyes at his wife.

Jasper went back to his seat and was beginning to feel calmer as his siblings had now relaxed, with the exception of Edward. "I have learned a painful lesson over this incident and it has made me revaluate how I will behave when I am in charge; for future reference."

"That is good bro, because I can tell you for a fact you really know how to wield a belt!" He chuckled nervously and Alice nodded.

"You misunderstood me Emmett. I have learned that I need to set clear rules, boundaries and consequences. My methods of punishment will not change. Sorry brother." Jasper shrugged and Em shook his head sadly.

"The rain has finally stopped and I would like to make a request that you all go on a hunt. Take your time." He smiled at them and his eyes rested on Edward who had suddenly realised he would not be publicly punished. He burst into tears of relief and hung his head. The siblings all eyed Edward sadly as they left him to his punishment.

_'It will be over before you know it. Don't be afraid as he knows I will punch his lights out.'_ Rose winked at Edward and he chortled before looking down once more. Jasper raised an eyebrow and Rose gave him an innocent look and went to catch up with the others.

"I do believe you have an unexpected champion." Jasper smiled and took the seat next to Edward. "Would you like a drink Edward?" He nodded quickly and Jasper stood and patted his sibling on the knee. "We are wearing matching joggers. That cannot be good can it?" He smiled and prepared the drinks. They sat in silence for awhile as they drank. "How about we take this to your room. You can put on some music to help calm you down and I will bring in a couple of chairs. I will order you a new lounger. A bigger one; one for entertaining." He smiled kindly at Edward.

"I would like that Jasper. Thankyou."

"You carry on up and listen to a few tracks and I will be up shortly. Everything will be okay Edward." He shakily got to his feet and nodded at his brother...

Edward was looking out of the cracked window when Jasper stepped around his broken door. He carried two chairs from the kitchen and set them facing each other. "Please, sit down Edward."

"Please Jasper I know all the faults that I have done and I understand why I will be punished. Don't prolong it." Edward pleaded. Jasper just shook his head desolately.

"Edward we need to discuss this; it can't be a quick fix. You disobeyed me countless times and left the house without permission. You then got caught speeding and was disrespectful to Chief Swan. Not a good move when you consider you like his daughter, ay Ed?" Jasper smiled to sooth Edward's nerves. "You then lied to prevent getting into more trouble. My Alice got dragged into this and so did Em. Then you tattle me out to Papa." Jasper closed his eyes for a moment and listened to the music; giving himself chance to calm down. "Why? "

"Jasper you must understand I do support you. I just really wanted to see Bella." Edward said and looked down as watching Jasper push the sleeves up on his sweater and remove his watch made him nervous.

"Edward I know you have serious feelings for the girl. I apologise for not being more understanding in regards to your judgment where Bella is concerned. I am happy that you have found someone that you connect with. I do not want to see you get hurt or hurt her." Jasper noted that Edward refused to make eye contact or acknowledge him.

"You were speeding to her house weren't ya?" Edward refused to look up at his brother and remained silent. "Well I already know the answer. I am glad that you were stopped, in your heightened state any – " Jasper was cut off by a low growl emanating from Edward. "The truth hurts Edward. Growl at me again and your ass is gonna hurt! Now eyes to me and not at the floor." Jasper raised his voice and gave his brother a stern look.

Edward slowly raised his dark eyes to connect with his brothers. "Sorry. It is just that I would never hurt her. After all, I am not like you." Jasper watched closely and was disgusted with his brother's growing disrespect towards his authority. He let out a breath to steady his growing impatience at his brother's cheek. When Edward continued to scowl Jasper calmly got up and left the room.

Jasper returned after ten minutes. He used the space to collect his thoughts, belt and keep a calm head. He had to tell himself that Edward was hurt and embarrassed; he was backed into a corner and would naturally lash out. He would be the same and he knew it. He had decided that the punishment needed to be dealt with swiftly before any new drama arose from his stalling ways.

Edward looked at Jasper's belt that he now held in his hand and swallowed down the bitter venom that flooded his mouth as his anxiety peaked once more. Jasper began to calm him down sending him wave after wave of tranquillity to help ease his fragile psyche. "Edward Cullen I am about to punish you for your intolerable behaviour and attitude towards a senior coven member. You will be punished for your lies and implicating other family members. The last five licks will be delivered on the bare; for your disrespect against outside authority. Please stand up."

Edward listened with dread as he knew he had begun to piss off his brother again. "Can we talk about it first?" Jasper chuckled at Edward's new change of turn. "Please Jasper."

"As tempted as I am, it is just you wanting to stall the inevitable. Joggers down and put your elbows flat on the seat of the chair. Let us get this over with okay." He said sympathetically to his brother. Edward shakily got to his feet and began to slowly push his pants down. He couldn't look at his brother he felt humiliated and afraid. Turning away from Jasper, his joggers fell to his ankles and he leaned onto the seat of the chair. He rested his head on his bent elbows and waited with trepidation.

"Edward Cullen, do you understand and accept your punishment?"

"y-yes." He whispered and shut his eyes tightly. "I am sorry Jasper."

"Any disobedience from you now that your punishment is commencing and I will put down my belt and take your disrespectful hide across my lap and you will be spanked soundly. Do I make myself understood? Then your original punishment will commence."

"U-understood." Edward mumbled as he closed his eyes tight.

"Prepare as I am about to begin. My plan is to give you thirty licks. Though that will all depend on ya behaviour. Therefore think very carefully before you fight me on this as I can add extra. Edward because of the confusion and upset I am giving you your original punishment only. Although, I am tempted to take away your car." Edward's head shot up and he began to rise, until a low growl from Jasper bade him to get back into his humbled position. "Behave and it will soon be over."

Jasper began and swung the belt smartly on his brother's posterior making Edward rise up onto his toes in panic. "Back down Edward, we have a far way to go yet." Jasper said this quietly as he patted his brother's arm reassuringly. "It is best to get back into position quickly, the longer you leave it between licks means that you are giving the burn longer to blossom before the next lick hits it again. Also, remember my warning."

Edward nodded and slowly got back into position and shut his eyes tight. Snap, snap, snap, snap snap. "Ahhhrrrrh, please Jasper it hurts." Edward began to squirm as the burn was building and Jasper was relentless now he had started. "Please no more."

"Silence!" Jasper continued counting in his head and wishing this was already over. When he got to twenty five he stopped. "Boxers down please." Edward began to rise in panic and was pushed back down gently. "I will not repeat myself. I will spank you until you comply." Edward knew he had no choice and hooked his thumb in the elastic and pulled them down, embarrassed he laced his hands over his head. The snap that now resounded was louder and harder and Edward began to cry. "Four more and we are done. Count them and hold your position."

Snap! "One." Edward was struggling to remain still as the hit had been hard and was aimed at his sore sit spots. Snap! "T-two, please Jasper no more." Snap! "Ahhhhrrhhhh! Three" The pressure on Edward's trembling back increased and the boy panicked. Edward was in pain and as he felt Jasper's arm raise he shot up and shielded his blistered behind. Jasper was incredulous that he had broken his position on the last lick. Edward stood still and crying and imploring his brother with his eyes as he shielded his throbbing backside. "Stand to attention when you are addressing me." Edward stood straight with his arms to his side. "Now get back into position."

"Please Jasper." Edward backed away but not quickly enough as Jasper took hold of his sibling's arm and began to pull him along to the now vacant chair. The soldier sat down and when Edward realised what he was planning he started pulling away. "No please not that, I will bend over. Please Jasper not that." His pleading was ignored as Jasper easily put his struggling brother across his lap and pinned his legs down using his own.

"You were told to keep your position; you had one lick left to endure. Was it worth it because now I am going to give you a good hiding for not listening to me and then you will get back in position for your last lick. Now quit your struggling this instant!" Jasper spoke firmly and growled, making Edward cease his struggles. Edward cringed as he knew he was about to get spanked on a seriously sore and hammering bottom.

Jasper raised his hand and swiftly lashed it across his brother's blistered behind. Edward cried out and began to struggle. This was quickly stopped when Jasper rapidly smacked him covering every inch of his bottom and then repeating the action again until Edward sobbed loudly and lay still.

Jasper knew his brother was in pain and pain made you sometimes act in a most inappropriate way. "When I say to hold position that is exactly what ya will do. Now stand back up and lower yourself back across the chair for your last lick and then we are done. Refuse and you will be back across my knee. Do you understand?"

Edward could not articulate his answer as he was hurting so much. He nodded slowly. Smack, smack smack. "Owwwwwww, yessssssss Sir!" Edward cried before realising what he had said. Embarrassed he mumbled. "I understand. Please no more, please." He sobbed yet remained still as he did not want to be spanked any longer. He felt the pressure released from his back and he shakily got back up trying to cover himself with his shirt as best he could. He would not look at Jasper as his brother vacated the seat and pointed down to it.

Edward slowly lowered himself and waited. His bottom was hurting and it felt like hundreds of white hot needles were attacking his tortured flesh. He sucked in an unneeded breath and whimpered when he felt Jasper move position. CRACK! Edward screamed out when the belt connected with his swollen skin and he sobbed. His body became loose and he continued to cry over the seat; not daring to move position.

Jasper pulled his shorts and joggers back up making the boy cry out and he assisted him to stand. Edward tried to make himself smaller as he stood before his brother and whimpered. He kept his head down and his shoulders were shaking. Jasper tilted his brother's chin up to look him in the eyes. "It is over, you did well." He pulled a reluctant Edward towards him. Edward struggled against the embrace for a moment before letting himself be comforted for a moment and then pulling away embarrassed.

"Man Jazz are you going soft!" Edward joked shakily. "I am sorry for everything, I truelly am."

"I know. I can feel your emotions remember. Why don't you lie down in Mama and Papa's bed for a while as I believe their scent will comfort you and help you relax. I will order you that new lounger." Jasper smiled sadly at his stricken brother. He needed comforting but he didn't want him, he wanted their Papa. Jasper understood and rubbed his brother's arm. He really needed some comfort himself. He was suddenly embarrassed when he realised Edward had read his mind.

"What time are they due back?" Edward sniffled.

"About four." The silence hung in the air before Jasper began to usher him out towards their parent's room. He helped him get under the covers and watched as Edward curled up onto his side just his brown hair peeking out from under the comforter. He listened to his brothers ragged, shuddering breaths and sent calm his way.

"Rest for awhile Edward. I am going to order the lounger and fix your door and attempt to fix the jeep." He went to the door and looked back at his still brother who was just an Edward shaped lump as he had now buried his head to join the rest of him; safe under his parent's warm comforter.

"Jasper." The soldier turned when he heard his name spoken so softly he nearly missed it.

"Yea'h Edward?"

"Are we okay?"

"Yes Edward. We are okay."

"Jasper." The blanket muffled.

"Yea'h Edward?"

"Please don't sell my car." The blanket whined.

"I won't Edward." Jasper smiled as he could see where that boy's priorities lay. "This time!"

"Jasper."

"Yea'h Edward." Jasper said exasperated as he had lots to do before he faced his Papa. He did not want to add broken property to his list of wrongdoings.

"Can you order my lounger in white...?"

**Review** please.x

A/N I do believe that I hear the Mercedes in the distance... Cumor whatever you are doing, stop it now before Carlisle arrives home!


	7. Chapter 7 Alices Music

A/N: Hello. I do not own anything, especially Twilight. I may own sunrise; the papers are still being signed on that one. Anyways...

Warning; Disciplinary spanking throughout chapter and also spanking with a strap. (sorry, I can't help it as not only Cumor but Cullen1007 made me do it. *shifty eyes and backs out of room.*

Enjoy. Hopefully. x

**Alice's Music**

Alice had been with her brother for the last two hours trying to soothe his nerves. She had caught a glimpse of his punishment from their dad and she wanted to wrap her arms around him and protect him from his own foolishness. She had enticed him from Carlisle's bed with the promise of a hot drink and some TLC.

"I can see from your face my punishment will be severe. Do not worry Al I won't ask you what it will be." Edward said and smiled to try and calm his sister. "I don't want to know anyway. Thanks for always having my back; I am so sorry I got you into trouble." Alice hugged Edward before skipping over to the piano.

"Play me something." Edward was about to decline as he just wanted to go and hide yet he knew his sister was trying to distract him and decided to play along if it made her feel better.

"I wrote a piece for you once long ago Al, I just was too embarrassed to tell you. To be honest it is way too happy a tune; just like you." Alice jumped up and down clapping her hands, she knew the music well as she had seen it in a vision long ago, she had been disappointed when her brother didn't share it with her. She never forgot the tune and began to hum it while Edward paused gaping at her in astonishment before slowly easing himself onto the piano stool.

The siblings were so engrossed in the music that they were unaware that Jasper had joined them. He leaned against the doorframe and listened sadly. He felt a sudden rush of protectiveness for his stubborn jackass of a brother. He knew the boy was absolutely in knots about what had taken place. He could feel his anxiety yet longing for their dad's return; he could sense a determination to make things right with Al to make her feel better.

Edward's hands paused over the keys when the Mercedes pulled up. He looked over at his brother and Edward's eyes grew darker and he froze for a moment before feeling Jasper's calmness wash over him. Alice went behind her brother and threw her arms around him; kissing his cheek she whispered that she loved him. "I really like Bella Swan, she will fit in well with this crazy family." Alice said quietly in her brother's ear, making him smile for the first time in days.

"Thank you Al. That means alot..."

The siblings were all hovering at the table when their parents came through the back door leading onto the kitchen. The girls rushed up to Esme excitedly and began to babble about Esme's new red dress. Carlisle was quiet as he looked at his three sons who remained by the table. Emmett smiled before going to his dad and bumping his shoulder playfully. Carlisle hugged him close.

"Your mother and I want to have a word with you in a moment. As soon as I have spoken to Jasper and Edward I will call you so do not go far okay?" Emmett became rigid in his dad's arms. "You are not in trouble do not fret." Whispering in his son's ear Emmett was told how proud Carlisle and Esme were of him. Emmett grinned widely at this.

"I guess you backed the wrong stubborn mule ay Dad." Emmett wriggled away before Carlisle could respond; the frown was enough to shut his inappropriate mouth from saying any more. Jasper looked down at the patterned floor; he was hurt at his brother's words. Esme then grabbed her burly son and fiercely hugged him before telling them to help her with the luggage. She looked at Edward for a moment before ushering them out to the car.

Carlisle watched Edward; he had planned to go in and give him a good dressing down, yet as he watched his boy standing so still and ashamed all he wanted to do was love him. He opened his arms and Edward did not hesitate before letting himself be comforted. He burst into tears and sobbed onto Carlisle's new blue t-shirt. He rocked his boy soothingly, whispering that he loved him. He glanced at Jasper as he stood to attention and gave him a small smile of reassurance. "Let us go into my study, just for a moment." He said to his boys as he wiped the tears from Edward's cheeks.

Both boys sat next to each other and watched their father who sat quietly with his arms folded on the desk. "I will be addressing both of you for your behaviour. However, your mother and I want to discuss the events of the last two days with your siblings before I deal with your punishments.

Jasper looked at his father worriedly. "Papa is that really necessary to speak with the others."

"Yes son it is most indeed necessary. I have heard both your accounts and even though I doubt if you have deliberately omitted parts out of your versions I would like to get the whole story as I don't want to treat either of you unfairly." Carlisle said kindly as he had a feeling he knew why his son was anxious.

"My Alice, I have already punished her. She is very sorry Papa there is no need to –" Carlisle raised his hand to stop his son.

"I am aware of that Jasper; we just want to talk to her that is all." He looked at both his troubled boys and decided that when this ordeal was over he would make more time for them to help repair the hurt that they were feeling with each other and after the severity of their punishments they would need a great deal of love and reassurance as both boys were highly sensitive due to their emotional gifts that burdened them deeply.

"I would like you both to remain in your rooms until I call you. Neither of you will ask your siblings what has been privately discussed." He looked hard at Jasper. "You will not ask Alice or badger her over your punishment. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Papa."

"Off you go now. I will call you when I am ready." He went passed them and opened the door. He watched his sad children trudge out and head to their respective rooms to wait...

Emmett sat fidgeting as he faced his mom and dad. Esme sat in Carlisle's chair with her mate beside her. She reached over the desk and took her son's large hands in her own small ones and gave them a squeeze. "Calm down Em, you are not in trouble now let me see that smile that I miss whenever I go away." Emmett smiled to placate his mom. The beam that he got back in return made him shake his head and grin widely. "That is better."

"Emmett, we are aware that Jasper had to reprimand some foolish behaviour on your part." Carlisle's eyes darkened for a moment before returning to their normal amber lights. "Was Jasper fair with you?"

"Yes Dad. It hurt though not as much as if it was you who had punished me." Emmett watched as his dad raised an eyebrow. The boy put his hands out in front of him as if his Dad would suddenly smack him. "I am still feeling it though Dad I have learnt my lesson."

"Please calm down son. Did you give Jasper any trouble over your punishment?"

"No Dad I knew it was just as rough on him to give it as it was for me to receive it. Me and Jazz are cool."

"That was a very mature attitude to have son and Jasper is lucky to have you as a brother." Emmett smiled proudly and winked at his mother who rolled her eyes as she tried to suppress her smile.

"Emmett please be honest on these last questions. Did Jasper at any time manipulate your emotions?" Carlisle paused before asking the question that he was dreading the answer too. "Did Jasper punish you when he was calm and in control or was he still angry?"

"Dad I promise you that Jasper did not manipulate me or get mad. Well he was mad to start with that is why he broke my car door but –"

"He did what!" Carlisle said sharply making Emmett wince when he realized he had just gotten Jasper deeper in trouble.

"He has already fixed it Dad. He was really sorry and by the time he punished me he was way calmer." Carlisle smiled sadly when he saw the panic in the boy's eyes.

"Dad don't be too hard on Jazz he has really been through the mill and he cannot always help projecting it is normal for him. Yeah, it was sucky scaring Eddie the way he did, but it was just those two trying to get one over the other. Dad if you had seen Jasper's face when he nearly punished Ed in anger. I was afraid he would run and not come back. There is no way you could make him feel any worse than he already does." Emmett implored before flicking his eyes to his mother.

"Emmett son, please do not fret over your brother's punishment, Jasper would expect nothing less than to be held accountable for not keeping order in his ranks. He will be fine." Esme reassured her worried child.

Carlisle took hold of Esme's hand for support and reassurance. "Emmett I am about to disclose Edward's punishment to you as I want you to be prepared for when it happens..."

Alice was next to be sent to the study. Carlisle and Esme were sharing a mug of hot blood and whispering when Alice knocked and entered. It was clear that she had been crying and Esme scooted her chair back and opened her arms to give her daughter some much needed comfort. "It is okay baby." Esme crooned and kissed Alice's short soft hair. Carlisle gave her his drink and Alice sipped the blood and relaxed slightly.

"I have let my husband down and hurt him. I should have been beside him helping him to adjust to his new position. Instead I started to see him as – " Alice was not sure how to finish the sentence and sighed.

"You saw him as the enemy." Carlisle said with a slight twitch of his lips. "Do not look so shocked. Jasper was part of your gang; you could always plot together to keep each other out of trouble against me. It is natural I am the leader which sets me out of the circle. Jasper went from being your fellow conspirator to being the one that is now in charge. You had a vision of Edward's activities and wanted to protect him against the boss. I do not approve young lady, yet I do understand."

"Alice, Jasper understands too. He will not resent you; after all this decision affects all of us and we are all finding ways to adapt to this new coven dynamic." Esme encased her daughter in a tight embrace and continued to comfort and reassure her. "You are sorry though Baby and that is what matters I know you did not deliberately try and hurt Jasper. He knows it too." Esme rocked Alice soothingly.

"Alice we want to ask you something and normally what happens between husband and wife is none of our concern. However –"

"No Dad, Jasper was calm when he –" Alice paused ashamed and embarrassed. "When he had to correct me."

"That is good to hear princess." Carlisle stroked Alice's cheek and she leaned her head into his hand. Sitting up straight she took her father's hand and looked into his golden eyes.

"Daddy about Jasper having to be punished will you not reconsider? He followed your advice...Well, eventually and Edward was treated fairly. He has already ordered a new lounger and –"

"Why has he ordered a new lounger Alice?" Carlisle said sharply, removing his hand from his daughters and folding his arms.

"Eddie's got smashed when he was – " Alice became silent and looked down at her mother's wedding band.

"When..." Carlisle prompted.

"Jazzy threw him." Biting her lip she looked down as a tear splashed Esme's hand. "Please do not punish Jazzy." Carlisle shook his head sadly.

"Edward is sorry too, it was a male ego pride reaction to Jazzy's rule. But daddy it was more than that, he loves Bella Swan and I do not think even you could have kept him in. He wants to be with his mate."

Carlisle looked quizzically at his daughter. "Mate? Is it that serious Alice?"

"Yes Dad. Please take that into consideration and reconsider my brother's punish-"

"No Alice we are not negotiating for Edward or Jasper. Do not use your vision to warn them. I will be most displeased if you do..."

Rose was clearly agitated as she sat stiffly and looked at her nails. "Rose I asked you a question, look at me please." She lifted up her dark eyes to her mother.

"Okay, Em may have let it slip about Edward's punishment but only because he was upset. Honestly, are we living in the dark ages? Edward was being a brat but then again that is nothing new."

"I suggest you change your tone when addressing your mother and I." Carlisle said softly while watching his daughter closely. "We are not here to discuss Edward's punishment. I realise that it will be difficult for all of you. We have made our minds up on this matter and arguing over the details will not change the outcome."

Rose huffed and looked at her mother instead. "Mother are you seriously saying that you go along with this. It is barbaric and –"

"Enough!" Carlisle snapped, making Rose flinch. Esme touched her mate's hand reassuringly and went to kneel by her daughter's chair.

"Rose I know you are upset."

"Upset! Upset!" Rose shouted. "You left Soldier Boy in charge who has a seriously hard time in keeping his gift or his hands to himself. Your first born was terrified of his own brother! All he has wanted since yesterday is his dad to come and make him feel better." Rose lowered her tone when she saw the dark look that Esme was giving her. Rose looked back at her father who seemed so sad by her words that she just gave up and crossed her arms.

"Now you listen to me young lady. Do not raise your voice at your father again or you and I will be having serious words. We understand that you are upset. Jasper should not have frightened Edward and he will be held accountable for his actions. However, Edward has acted in an appalling manner and he must learn that when Jasper is in charge he will show him respect and obedience." Esme looked hard at Rose. "As you all must learn; Edward's punishment just may make you reconsider your disregard for Jasper's rank. If I hear you refer to Jasper as soldier boy again I will take the paddle to you. Do you understand me Rose?"

"Yes Mom. Sorry Dad." Rose whispered. "I just keep thinking about how he was so scared." She put her head down and became silent for a moment. "That is the only reason why Edward hit Jasper."

"He did what!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Well he did but like I said only because he was scared. Anyway Jasper went crazy and that is when Em stopped Jazz from beating the crap –"

"Language."

"Sorry." Rose leaned into her mother for comfort. "I am just mad with Jasper for how he handled it. It all got blown out of proportion and now everyone will have to suffer..."

After a very long day of waiting Carlisle retrieved first Jasper and then Edward. Carlisle's eyes went straight to the cracked window and he turned to look at Jasper; who put his head down ashamed. Shaking his head he swiftly left the room before pausing and looked at Edward's door which had shiny new brass hinges. "You have been busy today Jasper first you fix the jeep and now the door. You will be spending tomorrow replacing Edward's window!"

"Yes Sir." Jasper whispered. The boys followed their father to the study both resigned to their punishments.

Once again both boys sat beside each other as they worriedly watched their mother and father. After a few moments of light conversation to calm Jasper's emotions Carlisle addressed his children. "Your mother and I want to discuss both your actions over the last few days before your mother leaves us to take the others on a hunt." Both boys visibly relaxed when they knew their mother would not witness their humiliation.

"While we are addressing your behaviour the other sibling will remain silent unless spoken too. Do you both understand? Any interruptions or tantrums will be dealt with swiftly." Carlisle turned his full attention on Jasper who kept eye contact and willed himself to keep calm.

"It has been a difficult couple of days for you son. I apologise on behalf of Edward for putting you through unnecessary grief." Carlisle briefly looked at Edward who lowered his head further. "Remind me of the rules Jasper that I set out for you to adhere to."

"No manipulating my fellow siblings."

"And..."

"Do not punish in anger."

"Did you abide by those rules son?"

"No Sir." Jasper quietly drawled before looking at his hands, a quiet cough from his father snapped Jasper's head back up and eyes once more locked onto his father's dark amber ones.

"Explain to me young man when it is ever acceptable to throw your siblings?"

"Never sir." Jasper whispered ashamed as he glanced at his mother, before his sad eyes rested on his father.

"Explain to me when it is ever acceptable to slap your siblings face!" Carlisle continued to talk in a calm quiet tone, yet his eyes suddenly turned to onyx with his last question. Jasper bowed his head and remained silent.

Esme leaned forward to take Jasper's hand. "Jasper, look at me please." Slowly he raised his head to meet his mother's eyes. "You are showing a great deal of disrespect by ignoring your father's question and not keeping eye contact. Do you need a very physical reminder of the basic of our house rules my son?"

"No Mama, a reminder will not be required; I am sorry as no disrespect was intended." Looking at his father Jasper continued in a deep and quiet tone. "It is never acceptable to slap a fellow sibling in the face and I deeply regret the incident and how it made my brother feel." Jasper meant every word and tears welled up in his eyes which he quickly wiped away on the back of his sleeve.

"Jasper, when is it ever acceptable to break other people's property? It seems that you left that part out of your account which makes me feel that you were hiding it from us purposely." Carlisle frowned at his son's guilty expression. "Your rank is a title that I take very seriously Jasper. I expect for you to always be honest with me or this is not going to work."

"I am sorry Papa." He bowed his head, ashamed of the dishonour he had shown to his father.

"Have you left any other details out Jasper?"

Pausing Jasper sighed. "N-no Sir." He whispered and glanced at his brother.

"I see, so the window broke itself did it?" Carlisle snapped irritated by his son's evasiveness. "Does trust mean nothing to you boy!" He said slightly louder as he pierced Jasper with a hard stare.

"It was my fault Dad, Jasper is trying to protect me." Edward said as he looked from his Father to brother.

"I already know that you hit your brother Edward. I was hoping that I would hear it from you two. I was very wrong to assume I could trust my sons." Carlisle softened his tone as he looked at the frightened faces of his children. "We will discuss this again after I have dealt with Jasper's punishment." The soldier bowed his head. "Look at me Jasper, that is better."

"As you are already aware you will be punished in front of Edward for your inactivity in dealing with this situation and your reluctance to punish Edward when he first disobeyed you." Carlisle looked hard at his first-born for a moment before giving Jasper his full attention.

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen you will receive a very severe spanking for manipulating, throwing and slapping your brother's face!" Carlisle raised his voice and abruptly stood up and was beside Jasper's chair in an instant making the boy flinch slightly.

Esme got up from her chair and went to stand by Carlisle. He turned to her and smiled sadly. "I will call you when we are done here. Do not fret they will be handed back in one piece I promise you."

"I know that." She smiled back at her troubled mate. "I will just fret about you." Carlisle brushed a tear from her cheek and watched her leave wishing he could leave also. She deliberately did not look back at her boys as it was too painful.

Jasper shakily stood and turned to face his father keeping his arms behind his back. Edward became fixated on Jasper's crest that was tied to his wrist as he tried to block out his distressed thoughts at this humiliation. "Go and stand at the end of the desk and pull your pants down." Carlisle paused before placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Because of the severity of your actions son, your mother and I have both agreed that after your spanking you will receive additional with my strap - "

"Dad no! It was all my fault!" Edward yelled as he stood up. He was about to continue his defense when Carlisle suddenly was in front of Edward and pushing him back down in his seat, making his son yelp from the sudden contact on his sore behind. The yelp made Jasper cringe and he began to project.

"Jasper calm those emotions!" Turning back to Edward he looked down and took Edward's chin firmly and looked him in the eyes. "I believe I told you that you would remain quiet until spoken to. Is that correct?"

"Y-yes sir." Edward mumbled.

"You will remain sitting still and silent or you will make everything so much harder for yourself. Jasper is about to be punished severely and I do hope that you take note son as most of this mess is your doing! If I have to repeat myself I will take you to the corner and smack your legs very hard. Do you understand?" Edward nodded his head and Carlisle released his chin and went to stand by Jasper.

"Jasper, lean over the desk please and remember to watch your language at all times." Jasper felt a phantom blush at his dad's sentence as he knew him too well. Leaning into the smooth surface of the desk he inhaled the scent of the wood and it soothed his nerves. He opened his eyes to see Edward sitting huddled in the chair with his head bowed and shoulders hunched. He was wringing his hands and tapping his foot nervously. Jasper turned his head only to face the strap, hanging on the opposite wall; and decided that view had not improved his anxiety of his current situation.

Carlisle sighed and leaned his hand firmly on the small of his son's back making Jasper close his eyes tight and chew his lip. The first heavy swat to his behind made him hiss softly and he shifted slightly as the sudden pain blossomed across his left cheek. The pressure on his back was increased and he prepared for the second swat which landed in the exact same spot making the boy inhale deeply. The spanking continued in a slow, hard yet steady rhythm building up a heat that was becoming intolerable to Jasper's silent mewls. He leaned his forehead on the desk and began to whimper as the smacks continued.

Jasper began to stamp his feet to alleviate the burn until Carlisle growled and smacked the backs of his son's bare legs with great force; over and over until Jasper became completely still.

The boy's boxers were lowered to his knees to join his pants in a very sombre reunion. The patriarch smacked the lower sensitive areas where thighs met a very punished bottom; making his son keen more loudly.

Jasper was determined not to beg for mercy. He had to set a good example to Edward as he deserved this spanking and could feel the disappointment coming from his father in waves due to his rough treatment of his sibling. He needed to stay compliant so that Carlisle would understand that he was very sorry.

However, Jasper began to panic that he would be unable to remain calm. He had not been spanked this hard with just his father's punishing hand and for this duration since the painful day his father had once again caught him smoking pot. "P-please Sir!" Jasper began before he could stop himself. He began to bite down on the leather cuff as the smacks continued. He flinched each time his father raised his hand, he attempted to dodge it only to receive another dose of warning stings to his sore legs.

Edward closed his eyes and wished he could play some music to block out the sounds as he wanted to get Jasper out of his head. He began to feel every slap that was administered to his brother's battered behind and legs. Jasper's mind was in total pain and panic and Edward began to take deep breaths and let his own mind go void to allow himself to be calm enough not to influence his brother's feelings any more than he could help.

Edward began to drift away with only the ticking of the clock and the relentless rhythm of slaps to be heard; which became quieter as Edward focused his attention else where. He concentrated on Bella and her huge sad brown eyes. The slapping finally faded away and he looked in his peripheral vision to see his brother crying in their dad's loving arms. Jasper's thoughts suddenly jolted back into Edward's head. '_please, not the strap daddy_.' Closing his eyes he allowed himself to detach once more as he could not take the pain from remaining in the room.

The sound of the strap being unhooked from the wall made Edward open his eyes and come back once more. He glanced at the wall clock and an hour had already passed since the spanking had commenced. Apart from the relentless ticking counting down to his own punishment and Jasper's quiet crying the study was eerily silent once more.

Watching his Dad move back towards Jasper with the strap doubled over made Edward begin to shift in his seat and panic. Jasper slightly flinched away from their father. "Please Dad, do not strap him. It was my fault!" Edward suddenly cried before he could prevent the words from slipping out. Carlisle looked at his son sharply and bade him to stand. "D-don't smack my legs I will be quiet." He pleaded.

Edward stood shakily and watched as his father placed the strap by Jasper's shaking back and strode with speed to his son. Taking him by the upper arm he marched him to the corner. "Hands on your head and not one more sound." Before Edward could comply he was given five stinging smacks on the back of each leg which made him cry out from the suddenness of the pain and reach out to the wall to steady himself. "You are already in for one severe whipping my son. Do not make it two."

"S -sorry Dad." Edward whispered as he took up his position in the corner and placed his hands upon his head. He had a sudden image of Bella Swan in the corner with him and he shook his head to concentrate. "I will be good."

"Hymmmmm, let us hope for your hides sake that you do son." Carlisle walked back to Jasper who was trembling and hiding his face in his crossed arms. "It is nearly over Jasper, calm down my boy." Carlisle stroked his son's shoulder and loosened the knots that he could feel with his expert hands. Jasper began to relax and mumbled to his father that he was ready.

The boy reached out and gripped onto both sides of the desk in an attempt to keep himself bowed down. The pain was fierce and he trembled from the exertion of remaining compliant. The swoosh of the strap in the still office made both boys flinch. It snapped loudly across Jasper's tortured skin and he yelled out in pain and panic. The strap hit the same spot once more and Jasper began to rise. The growl from Carlisle was so fierce that he immediately got back into position and put both arms over the back of his head and laced his fingers to try and prevent another outburst. Carlisle swung the strap hard another five times aiming for the same blistered sit spots as he knew it would make an impression on the boy every time he sat down for the next month. "Only three more Jasper. You are doing well."

Jasper was in agony and began to squirm once more. "s-seven, s-seven, just three more, three mo- OUCH!" The strap landed on a particularly sensitive area which seemed to have been spanked more thoroughly than the rest of his bruised skin. Jasper panicked that the lower portion of his left cheek had torn as the pain was so intense. "OH SHIT, FUCK, HOLY HELLFIRE!" The soldier hollered out and jumped up, shielding his bottom and trying to back away. He was aware of the irony of breaking his position when he only had two licks left to endure. Carlisle lowered the strap and eyed his boy. Jasper went to pull up his pants as he continued to step further away from his exasperated Father.

"Did I give you permission to pull your pants back up? Hold out your hands Mr Whitlock Cullen as the last two will be administered on your palms to instil the fact that you do not treat your sibling in such a brutish manner.

"Sorry Papa."

"That would be the end of your punishment; yet once again you have disobeyed me, moved position and used foul language and then you dare to pull your pants back up without permission!" Carlisle raised his voice and Jasper cringed and shakily held out his right palm.

The white hot pain left from the strap made the boy cry out and he hugged his hand to his chest before shakily putting his left palm out and receiving the same. They watched each other father and son and resignedly Jasper painfully lowered himself once more over the desk this times palms facing up and cried onto the surface no longer caring that he was being observed. Jasper could not feel his brother's emotions and sensed that Edward had detached himself. He wished he had thought of that!

Carlisle was relieved at his son's compliance that he would receive additional punishment for moving position. He knew he would have had to force Edward or Rose down if it had been them and make the whole ordeal even harder to endure. He looked down at his trembling son and visually assessed him through a physician's eyes. He went to his medical bag and took out a lavender latex glove and pulled it on. Bunching the back of Jasper's jumper to the middle of his back he very gently began to touch the boy's skin, concentrating on the lower area of his left cheek making Jasper cry out and struggle before settling himself once more.

"It hurts Papa." He whimpered quietly. Carlisle went to the bin and disposed of the glove. The skin was not torn which he had feared the way Jasper had cried. He knew he was very sore and considered forgoing the extra punishment. Then again Edward was present and it was not a good example to set. "Please don't."

Carlisle placed the strap back on the hook and then went back to his quietly sobbing son and listened to his shuddering breathing. "I am tempted to wash your mouth out young man! Please consider that before you speak." Putting his left hand on the small of his boy's back he raised his other hand and gave his boy five firm swats across the middle of Jasper's pulsing bottom. Jasper howled out and arched his back against his father's stilled left hand. He hollered out once more when his clothes were righted.

Jasper lay across the desk mentally exhausted. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his nerves and pull himself together. The agony blazed in his rear and his legs throbbed and burned. "I'm sorry Daddy." He whispered more to himself than his father. His father rubbed his back and once more and eased the knots from his boy's aching muscles.

"It is over my boy you do not keep having to say that you are sorry. All is forgiven. Stand up." Carlisle assisted his son to stand and embraced him. Jasper's shallow breaths were hitching in his stilled chest as he tried to keep the tears to a minimum; yet his father's soothing tone made him sob trailing venom on his dad's shoulder.

"You will learn from this incident and I know this will never happen again as I have faith in you Jasper. Everything will be okay I promise you and I am still very proud of you and always will be. Do not fret on that score."

After several long moments Jasper pulled away and wiped his eyes on his now sodden sleeves. "Thank you Sir for saying that. I h-have learned my lesson well and it will never h-happen again." Carlisle stroked Jasper's hair and kissed his forehead.

Carlisle continued to rub his son's trembling arms as if to warm him. He needed to find the courage to continue with this heartbreaking task. "I know it will be uncomfortable, yet take a seat Jasper please."

"Please may I stand just for awhile?" He implored as he stood to attention. The look from his father gave him his answer.

"Sit down Jasper." Carlisle repeated and indicated to the vacant chair. He watched Jasper struggle to sit down and remain still. He knew he had blistered his son's hide very hard and he would have liked nothing better than to be able to send him to his room to gather his thoughts and rest. However, Jasper needed to hear the details of Edward's punishment.

When he was sure that Jasper was settled he sat behind his desk and watched first his crying son who sat so rigid in front of him and then he turned his sad eyes towards his first born who remained still in the corner. '_Please_ God, _give me the strength to endure Edward's punishment_.' Carlisle thought and saw his son visibly flinch. "Edward keep out of my head!"

"Sorry Dad." He whispered now terrified at the stray thoughts that his father was letting slip. Carlisle would have liked nothing more than to just let the matter go and pretend that all was well. However, all was far from well and only Edward admitting to his faults and accepting his punishment would wipe the slate clean.

He stood up and went to Jasper and put his arm around the boy's shoulders to comfort him, and perhaps to comfort himself also. Jasper leaned into his Papa and soaked the side of his shirt with venom. "Esme is going to kill me, this t-shirt was new today." He smiled when he heard his son's muffled chuckle.

Sighing Carlisle patted the boy's shoulder and gave his full attention to Edward. "Please take a seat Edward we have much to discuss..."

**Review** please if I have made you smile. x


	8. Chapter 8 Edwards Very Public Correction

A/N Thankyou for following this story I appreciate it and I hope I can make you smile if only briefly.

Warning: The threat of discipline, spanking and violence. Perhaps a cuss here and there too. *Jasper's fault, not Rubys.*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Edward's Very Public Correction**

Carlisle moved to stand opposite Edward and sat on the edge of the desk his knees touching Edwards trembling legs. "Disrespect, lying, disobeying and speeding are not a good character reference son for Jasper to report back to me and your mother on. Are they?" When Edward and Jasper both continued to hang their heads, their father slammed his hand down on the desk making both boys' jump and look at their father.

"N-no Dad. I am sorry." Edward whispered and looked at his brother for a second before turning back to Carlisle's eyes which were now a lighter shade of amber. "It will never happen again."

"Jasper has punished you am I correct?"

"Y-yes Sir." Edward shifted and felt embarrassed at the recent memory. Jasper began to sooth his brother by sending calmness.

"Do you want me to put you across my knee for a reminder of our earlier talk on manipulation?" He looked sternly at his wide eyed boy who shook his head quickly.

"S-sorry Papa I was just trying to help." Carlisle watched his son for any nonsense and then paid his full attention to Edward who sniffled and kept wiping away stray tears with his shaking hand.

"Then I will leave it at that. Your punishment has been the knowledge that because of your selfish needs Jasper was spanked severely. If you had behaved that way for me Mr Cullen your car would be given to charity and you would not sit comfortably for a month! Think Edward before you act as your actions implicate others."

The room was silent as Edward felt relief that he would not be whipped, yet guilt that Jasper was punished. However, he was still so sore and was not brave like Jasper when handling a punishment.

"Nonetheless, you will be punished with your family in attendance for the deceit at the meeting regarding Jasper's new rank." He let those words sink in before Edward's eyes grew wider and darker still.

"Papa, no! He has been punished you can't say he won't be punished and then turn round and do it anyway that is cruel!" Jasper hotly declared jumping to his feet and facing his father who rose when Jasper did. They watched each other for a moment before Carlisle grabbed his son by the ear and pulled him close.

"Do not forget your position son. I have not given you permission to speak. You will take your seat and keep quiet." Shaking Jasper's aching ear he pulled him closer still. "Lucky for you that I do not believe in slapping my children's faces or your head would have just spun. Now does your outburst mean that I did not punish you severely enough. We can soon remedy that Jasper."

"Please Papa. I apologise for my rudeness." Jasper whimpered and was relieved when his father released the tip of his ear and he rubbed the sting and hissed softly.

"Take your seat and remember my warning."

Carlisle turned to Edward and hunkered down by his trembling son. "Look at me son; that is better. You have been by my side since the beginning and I love you so very much my boy. It was you Edward that convinced me that this would work. That is why I am so hurt by your actions. I was very proud of you at that meeting you took control and placated Rose and Emmett."

The troubled Patriarch took a deep breath and slowly released it before continuing. "Edward, I do not feel proud of you at this moment." Edward began to cry at those words and tried to hang his head only to be pulled back in line by Carlisle's hand holding his chin firmly. "You lied to them too and to Jasper, Alice and your mother. That is why your punishment will be made public."

Edward began to shake his head and panic crossed his face. Carlisle began to sooth him, he held his tear stained cheeks and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "Shush my son." They remained touching foreheads while Edward weeped.

"I d-didn't mean to lie I meant every w-word I swear to you. I love you Dad p-please do not punish me in front of the others." Edward implored. "P-please I am b-begging you. T-take the car or whip me but in here; Dad please." He begged and clung onto his father who just sadly shook his head.

"Papa this is all wrong! The meeting should not be included as it is over and I don't believe he was lying." Jasper drawled quietly trying to keep his tone respectful, he was failing miserably.

"Stand up." Carlisle said tiredly. Jasper continued to sit in his seat and plead with his Dad to go easy on his brother.

"Papa please, if you would just listen to reason. I should have a say in this I am your damn Deputy –"

"Stand up." Carlisle was leaning on the desk now giving Jasper his full attention. With his arms crossed he waited for Jasper's obedience; sighing he held up one hand in front of his son and began to count, making a fist he raised his thumb. "One." Jasper remained sitting yet he shifted uncomfortably.

He raised his first finger to join an alliance with his thumb and so the dance continued. "Two, three, four." Carlisle raised an eyebrow at his son. They both knew if he reached five, Jasper would be put over his Father's lap. He jumped up just as Carlisle began to say five. "Better late than never son. Come here." Carlisle crooked a finger and the sorry soldier inched closer until he was standing right up to the desk.

Carlisle turned his upper body to face his errant boy. "Bend over." Jasper whimpered at the order and shielded his throbbing rear. "Again, Jasper. Really? Oh very well then. One, two –" Jasper quickly leaned into the desk very aware that his brother was only inches away from him.

He was given five warning swats to his tender legs and then Carlisle stood him up and sat him back down making Jasper yelp and shift uneasily. Leaning down to his boy he held a finger to his son's lips. "Not one more word, unless spoken too directly." Watching Jasper for a further minute he turned his attention back to Edward.

"Listen to me." He hunkered down by his son's chair, who immediately leaned into his Father and clung to him. Carlisle pulled Edward away and looked him in the eyes."I am not angry anymore son and this is something that I have been contemplating all day."

Edward kept shaking his head."Dad please, please Dad."

"I am going to send you into the woods to cut seven strong switches. You will then place them on the kitchen table." Edward shook his head and cried piteously. "Edward, yes son this is going to occur. There is nothing that will change my mind. Be brave now and accept your punishment. We can then move on as I am deeply hurt by your actions and I need to progress on from that."

"I don't even know h-how to cut a switch daaaaddd!" Edward cried.

"Take Jasper, he will show you. Also, both go for a hunt, only a quick one mind." Carlisle bade Edward to stand and face him. "I will place a stool at the table and when you return; remove your shirt and sit on the stool and wait quietly. You need to remind yourself Edward that this is going to happen and how long it takes will depend on your compliance." Carlisle hugged Edward's trembling body to his own and rocked him for several minutes. "Do not let me down son."

"Come on Edward let us make a start." Jasper said softly and tried to guide his crying sibling from the study.

Edward stood stiffly and refused to move, he kept shaking his head. Carlisle walked up to his crying son and gently put an arm around his shaking shoulders and walked him slowly to the sofa and sat him down. He sat next to him and Edward leaned into his dad and hid his head against his Father's chest.

"Relax Edward all will be well." He put his arm once again around his boy's shoulders and hugged him. "Close your eyes and rest. Let your mind be at peace for awhile."

Jasper watched from the open door unsure if he should leave or stay. He watched his father and brother with longing. Edward looked as if he were asleep, safe in Carlisle's embrace getting the comfort that he had needed since this mess began.

They fitted together Carlisle and Edward; and Jasper felt a slight pang of jealously before pushing it aside as he was glad that Edward had calmed down. "Jasper, rest and when your brother is rested himself you can go and hunt and cut the switches." Edward stirred and began to whimper until his father shushed him and held him closer still. "Do not worry Jasper he will be all right."

Jasper sighed and wiped the venom off his face. He wished Alice were home he needed her right now. He watched as Carlisle whispered reassurance to his son and eased him until he was once again resting and content. Jasper began to trace his Father's bite over his sweater and shift uneasily as he tried to prevent the tears that wanted to escape.

Carlisle leaned his head against Edwards and looked at Jasper standing alone and unsure of himself. He had been punished severely and under normal circumstances he would have given him the comfort, time and reassurance that he needed. That was not possible as Edward was present and his behaviour needed to be addressed. "Jasper, why don't you remain in here with us for awhile?"

Jasper watched as Carlisle extended his other arm for him to sit with them. Slowly he went to his father and gently eased himself down; a whimper escaping before he bit his lip. Carlisle put his arm around his boy and pulled him closer. Stiffly at first Jasper then began to relax and cried, hiding his face on Carlisle's shoulder.

"I am sorry I had to be so hard on you Jasper. I could not let this go; it does not change how very proud of you I am. Emmett and Alice have been speaking very highly of you as you handled their correction effectively and fairly. I know our family is safe in your hands."

"Thank you, Daddy." He mumbled and inched closer to his Father's side.

"You are a kind and compassionate man and that is the reason why you were so reluctant to punish Edward to begin with. None of us truly understand how difficult it must be for you to feel everyone's emotions and not let it affect your own. Especially when dealing with a love struck mind reader and that is why you are the best man for the job."

Jasper nodded his head and snuggled closer to his father taking in his welcoming scent. He closed his eyes and began to drift into an uneasy rest. He would keep coming back to his hurt senses only to have Carlisle kiss his hair and sooth him once more...

There was an orange glow in the study as the sunset caste its rays from the world beyond. Jasper opened his eyes and realised where he was and expected to see his father by his side; however, his father was gone and it was Edward who was leaning against him. He suddenly felt lost and wished his Father was still beside him. He could hear his familiar footsteps in the kitchen and it comforted him again.

They were both under a blanket and Edward was silent and still. Jasper remained in the same position not wanting to disturb his brother's peace or his own throbbing backside. He was still stunned at how hard he had been spanked and hoped that he would never disappoint his father like that again or himself.

"Dad" Edward mumbled as he opened his eyes and sat up straight.

"It's me Edward."

"Where did Dad go?"

"I believe he is in the kitchen I heard the microwave ping awhile ago. Are you feeling better? I think we both drifted off there; I needed it, we both did." Jasper stood up awkwardly and folded the blanket up. He tried to refrain from touching his sore butt and looked at his hands that almost felt like a steady heartbeat was drumming away in them as the dull pain quietly throbbed.

"Edward the time is getting late and –" Jasper trailed off when he saw the panic cross his brother's features. He eased himself next to his sibling and put his arm around him. "Remember how everything got out of control because neither of us wanted to face up to our responsibilities. Let us not make the same mistake again. Let us show Papa that we understand and will not give any fuss because it will not change the outcome."

"Endure, right?" Edward smiled sadly. "Will I be okay Jazz?" He looked wide eyed at his brother.

"Edward you have been with Papa since the day he turned you. Do you think that you will okay?"

"Yes..."

They sadly said goodbye to Carlisle who sat drinking his warm beverage at the kitchen table. Edward gave his Dad a lingering look before Jasper ushered him out into the night. "Jasper, what is it like?" He asked shyly.

"What is what like Edward?" Jasper said as he looked up into the high branches.

"You know to get punished in front of others."

"Oh I see. You have to forget about everyone and just focus on getting through it. You have to keep reminding yourself that no one will be judging you and they will be feeling as bad as you do. You watched me getting a whipping and I bet you never thought bad of me did you?"

"No of course not! Jasper I did not lie well I don't think I did. Maybe I was a little jealous and it made me act up." Jasper turned to Edward and put his hands on his trembling shoulders.

"Edward it is forgiven; we are okay. I am sorry that I allowed this situation to spiral to this point. If I could change places with you I would but all you can do right now is remain calm and it will be over soon."

"Jasper."

"Yeah Edward?"

"Can you find the weaker switches?" He said shyly. Jasper was silent then suddenly laughed.

"Oh and ya think Papa will go for that. Trust me Edward you do not wanna go down that route. Come on let us just get them, get back and get it over with."

"Fine." Edward said quietly.

"Edward I do not think Papa is intending to thrash you to the extent that is in your mind. He is aware that you have already been punished and will take that into account. It will be quick as long as you just comply and accept it." Jasper then climbed up the tree and began to cut the switches and one by one let them drop to the ground...

The kitchen was empty on their return yet as promised Edward's piano stool was at the head of the table. He quickly u turned and went to bolt back out the door before being stopped by Jasper who held his arms firmly. "Look at me Edward." Jasper said as Edward began to panic once more.

"My back." He whimpered.

"I know." Jasper felt so sad for his brother and had to rein it in before doubling Edward's misery. "Look at it this way; at least you're not baring your butt to the world." Jasper's eyes twinkled and he soothed his sibling.

Finally Edward raised his tear filled eyes and took comfort in the calming emotions his brother was washing him in. "You need to calm down and think clearly. If you run now it will be a mistake and I will not allow you to make this day any harder for either of us. Let us do what Papa instructed and get it over with."

Jasper guided his brother back to the table and turned to face him. "I am g-glad you are here with me." He whispered and gave Jasper a small shove.

Edward shakily tried to unbutton his shirt yet his trembling hands could not work the fastenings. "Here, let me help you." Jasper slowly undid his brother's shirt and helped him out of it. Edward stood facing his brother who was shaking and upset. He looked at the stool and slowly sat down, he gave Jasper one last quick stare and placed his head on his folded arms and leaned over the table to wait.

Jasper went to the garden and gathered the bundle of switches he contemplated weakening them. Although he had a feeling there was a reason that their Father had never made them cut a switch before. Jasper honestly believed that a switch would snap across a vampire's skin. Carlisle must know that too.

A belt was pushing it although a good sturdy one did the job nicely before snapping; as he knew all too well. Jasper knew if Edward was going to get a hard whipping their Papa would have used the strap or his hand. He cringed at the memory of his own spanking and hoped that Edward would keep his cool as this was a punishment about respect, knowing your position and perhaps a little humble pie mixed in too.

Edward needed to remain calm and respectful to show Carlisle and Esme that he had learned his lesson. Any playing up and Jasper knew that his brother would soon find out that there was much worse punishments than flimsy switches.

He had decided he would go against his Father and manipulate Edward during his very public correction. Just a little tweaking here and there to keep him calm and compliant he just had to make sure that he did it on the down low as if Carlisle suspected...He winced at the thought and gingerly rubbed his sore rump that was still pulsing and painful and for some reason it felt kinda itchy too. He had to keep reminding himself to take it like a man and not keep rubbing at the soreness.

He found it difficult cutting the switches with the pain from his hands and always dreaded getting the strap on them. He only received that punishment occasionally yet he would rather take extra licks on his rump as it was so difficult to hold palms out straight when you know the shocking blaze from the dreaded strap.

Jasper recalled a very human memory from when he was sixteen or so. He had been arguing with his mother and had got mad and before he knew it she was shaking and ran to the bedroom and refused to unlock the door. All he remembered was feeling confused and knew he had made her afraid of him.

Jasper had realised from an early age that he could influence people's moods to his better. His brothers were easy pickings and would always hand over their share of pudding and offer to do his chores. If he ever saw his Mama sad he could lift her mood with a smile from her favourite boy.

The only problem was, Jasper did not understand the gift he had and could not always control it. The day he had scared his Mama he had been anxious as he was planning on running away to join up. He allowed his emotions to upset the whole household and create an argument over feeding the chickens.

She had threatened him that he would have to answer to his Papa if he did not do as he was told and the fear of that happening made him unknowingly project onto her. She was struck with such fear of her son that her eyes had widened in hurt and shock.

His human Father had just the same methods on discipline as Carlisle and made him hold his hands out for twenty licks on each palm with the strop. The welts had been fierce yet the pain of one lick with Carlisle's strap was worse and he wanted to cry as he looked at his palms.

Jasper held the bundles too him and tried to put his mother's face out of his head as that frightened expression was the last memory he had had of her before he ran away. He often wondered if his Father had thought he had ran because of the strapping, he hated never being able to tell his Mama sorry or his Papa that he just wanted to be a soldier.

Jasper quietly placed the switches on the table and watched his brother who remained sitting on the low stool with his head hidden in his folded arms. He made him a hot drink and placed it gently by his arm. Bending down Jasper leaned into his sibling and stroked his hair. "I am going to rest for a while. I will remain by your side during the punishment; it will be okay Edward..."

The family entered through the kitchen. Carlisle had gone to meet them to discuss the punishment and any questions they may have to prepare them. He also wanted to warn all of them about any theatrics! They were all quiet as if none of them wanted to disturb their still brother.

He instructed quietly for all his children to take a seat around the table and looked at Jasper who appeared in the door, he had been crying and nodded at his Father and took the seat closest to Edward and touched his arm before folding his own and bowing his tired head. '_Soon be over, be brave Edward_.' The boy nodded slightly and became stiff. _'Imagine you are a character from fanfiction and that it is happening to them and not you._'

Edward suddenly relaxed as Jasper continued to calm him and silently talk to him. Carlisle watched Jasper closely as he could tell that his boy was using his gift again and wondered not for the first time if he's children thought he was stupid. "Jasper." Carlisle said mouthing the word "No." He walked over to stand at the other end of the table and all eyes turned to him as it was better than watching their still sibling.

"Edward sit up straight please. That is better son." He gave a small smile of encouragement and reassurance as Edward watched him through beseeching gloomy eyes. "Edward Cullen your mother and I have taken this necessary step with you as a precaution for any future misconduct in regards to Jasper's new rank –" Carlisle continued as he watched Edward and after he had been speaking for ten minutes began to suspect that his boy was only with them in body.

Edward nodded occasionally to fit in with his Father's words yet he heard nothing and felt numb. He suddenly realised all eyes were on him and his Dad had began to move around the table.

Carlisle rolled up his sleeves on his clean venom free shirt in a methodical calmness that he did not feel inside. He focused on his task ahead as he looked at the switches.

"Edward I hope you are still with us son and you have been paying attention." He raised an eyebrow yet he was not angry and tried to convey that to his son with a nod and small smile. Pointing to the table Edward followed his hand to look at the implements. "I asked to pick seven switches because they represent the six people that you have let down with your lies in regards to Jasper's new position. You let your family down young man. What does the seventh switch represent?"

"Myself." Edward said miserably and bowed his head.

"How so and please keep your eyes to me."

"I let myself down too. I'm sorry Dad." He began to cry softly as he watched his Father. He found himself getting more worked up by the second and he kept looking around at his siblings and parents. Jasper touched his arm again only to have it shook off.

"Back off Jasper!" Edward yelled and stood up quickly and backed away to the wall. Rose glowered at Jasper.

"Edward Cullen do not start with me tonight. You will apologise to your brother and take your position." Carlisle said sternly as he went over to Edward. "If you do not behave this instant; I will pull your pants down and give you a very hard bare bottomed spanking. Now do as you are told!"

Edward's eyes widened further at his Dad's humiliating warning and he went to run. Carlisle grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. "I warned you Edward." He was pulled struggling to the piano stool. Carlisle sat down and turned his son to face him. "Pull them down or I shall do it for you." Edward's response to being naked across his Father's lap with his siblings watching was to try and wrench his wrist out of Carlisle's firm grip.

Growling Carlisle bunched the material of his son's pants on each side of his hips and went to yank them down. "No. Dad, stop!" Edward cried. "Dad Jasper was manipulating me again that is why I didn't listen to your warning I was scared. Don't Dad please."

The room went silent and all eyes turned to Jasper who sat rigid and wide eyed. "You creep, Whitlock! You made a promise. Just look at your brother he is scared shitless!" Rose growled and lunged across the table at her brother who was still too shocked to react as she grabbed his curls and tried to yank him across the table.

Edward backed off to the wall horrified at the scene before him. Their Dad had pulled Rose off who continued to kick and scream and try to get to Jasper with all her might. Alice was also trying to calm Rose. "You will stick up for your bully of a husband. I will kick his yellow ass."

The kitchen went silent after that as Rose was carried off to her room by Carlisle. The shouting continued down the hall, it was a one sided argument as their Dad remained quiet. The five heavy smacks that punctuated the stilled air made them all go rigid. "You remain in your room until I come and get you. One more outburst like that young lady and you will feel the strap on your hands. Do you understand me?" They listened to a tearful yes Sir and Rose's door was closed and Carlisle headed back to the kitchen.

He looked at Jasper and bade him to stand. "I did not do anything Papa I swear." Jasper wanted to sob and plead, he was innocent and hoped Rose was not the judge at his trial.

"My study. Now!" Jasper stood on trembling legs and began to slowly walk from the room. Alice was about to protest when Esme put an arm around her. Emmett continued to sit quietly; he had not taken his eyes off Edward during the entire incident. Edward would not look at him and he knew why too.

"Jazz." Jasper slowly turned to Emmett. "It will be okay man." He smiled and nodded before giving Edward another fierce look. Jasper nodded back and left the room.

Carlisle turned to Edward and crooked his finger for his son to follow his brother. Edward reluctantly left the safety of the wall and made his way out of the room. He felt low for what he had just done and he knew he would pay for it dearly if his Dad suspected.

"Esme, take the children out for another hunt and we will convene back here in one hour." Kissing his wife and sharing a moment of calm he reluctantly followed Edward to the study...

Review please.x

Thankyou, Cullen 1007 and Cumor with the golden words. It means ooooodles that you take the time to read my work and then I tweak and tweak some more and you guys have to read it again and again... *to infinity and beyond springs to mind.* yet you always encourage me.x Fanfiction, is so awesome you get to meet amazing people and form friendships when you never expected too. xxx


	9. Chapter 9 Tell The Truth Edward

Hello on this lovely sunny day maybe summer has indeed arrived now. :) *warily looks out of window for grey clouds.*

Thank you for following and reviewing my tale it means a great deal to me.

Warning: Spanking of a love struck vampire. Also some cussing but it is only in Jasper's head so it does not count;) Please do not read if it is not your cup of tea.x

**Tell the Truth Edward.**

Edward passed Jasper who was standing against the wall still and silent. His hands were clasped behind his back and his head was bowed. He did not acknowledge Edward's presence yet he felt his utter despair. "Sorry Jasper." Edward whispered. Jasper's head shot up and he stared at Edward who had backed up against the desk.

"Tell the truth Edward, please tell the truth." It was an urgent whisper and Jasper went to walk over to his brother when the study door snapped shut and Carlisle stood in the middle of his children. He instructed Jasper to go and stand in the corner.

"What! Papa you have got to be joking why do I have to do corner time I am innocent and you ain't Super Nanny!" Jasper was agitated and began to pace, only he got a little too close to his Father's reach. "Owwwwwww, Papa!" He began to rub his throbbing ear and was about to back out of his reach when Carlisle grabbed his arm and pulled him to the corner.

"I Should not have to repeat myself Jasper Whitlock Cullen! I have given you an order. I could take some teachings from Super Nanny's style boy! How about a good smack on your rear for every year of your existence." Carlisle had distanced himself slightly and let go of Jasper's arm. He was watching his son closely yet there was a very slight smile at the corners of Carlisle's lips and his eyes had gone a shade lighter.

"I take it back." Jasper kept eyeing Edward from over His Father's shoulder. "I am sorry Sir. I was just upset. I will remain in the corner."

"I know you have been manipulating your brother Jasper. I am not a fool; however, because I knew that your intentions were only to comfort I allowed it. Did you just frighten your brother?" The question hung unanswered as Jasper just stared wide eyed at his Father. He began to chew his lip to stop the sob that wanted to erupt. He vehemently shook his head and rested his chin on his chest and closed his eyes.

"No Sir." He whispered.

"Look at me Jasper. I am going to speak with Edward, you turn to face the corner and you do not move or speak until I tell you too. If I find out that you are lying -"

"I am not Papa." Jasper's eyes flashed and he trembled.

"Calm yourself at once." Carlisle's tone was clipped and to the point. "Turn around and behave yourself. Remember your rank Jasper." Jasper turned to the wall and called his father a few choice words in his head.

"What was that son?" _fuck, fuck, fuck,_ Jasper thought and then wondered if he had said _fuck_ outloud!

"Nothing Papa."

"Hymmmmmmmm." Carlisle watched Jasper closely before turning to face Edward. He moved into Edward's personal space forcing him to sit on the desk. Carlisle put an arm either side of his son and blocked him in.

"Edward I know that you are upset and scared; I understand son. Now please tell me the truth. The truth is all I ever ask and I respect how hard the truth can be to deliver." Carlisle rubbed Edward's cheek and cupped his hand around his ear. Edward leaned into his Dad's open palm and began to cry.

Carlisle enclosed Edward's cheeks and raised his head to look at him in the eyes."I am giving you a chance son to explain yourself. Please Edward do not let me down. Do not let yourself down."

"I was well you see, it is just that, well it was like –" The boy babbled and just kept repeating himself.

"Calm down son." Carlisle noted how jittery Edward was becoming and was not focusing on his situation. He kept looking at Jasper in the corner and back to his Dad. "Eyes remain on mine. Thank you. Did Jasper manipulate you?" Edward stared at his Dad and tried to break through the block on his mind. "Stop that at once!" Carlisle snapped making both boys flinch. "Do not concern yourself with the contents in my head; be more concerned with your own. Now answer my question this instant or you will be spanked for disobedience and if I were in your position I would think very carefully before disappointing me anymore than what I am already. Now answer my question this instant!"

Edward wished he had not lost it back there and now everything was a mess and Rose would kill him. He knew without a doubt he would be soundly whipped for lying and then again back in the kitchen with the switches. He whimpered and shrank away only to have Carlisle pull him straight and then slamming his hand down hard on the desk. Did you lie to me yes or no?"

"N-no Dad." He whispered it for only his Father's ears.

Sighing Carlisle took a firm hold of his son's chin and froze him with a stare. "If you have lied to me I promise that you will not sit comfortably for the rest of the school year. Did. You. Lie?

"No." His breathing was rapid as he shuddered and sniffled.

"You low down, mother fu –"

"Jasper, I have your favourite pine scented soap in the guest bathroom."

"But Sir!" Jasper bit his lip and cocked his head to the side to listen to Edward's Crying. "I will shut up."

"Wise son, very wise." Tilting Edward's chin up he softened his look to implore his son to see sense."Edward, Jasper was punished severely. Your brother was spanked extremely harshly today and that was because he treated you so badly by manipulating and frightening you." Carlisle looked into Edward's tearful eyes and stroked his cheek; the Patriarch seemed so sad and was trying his damndest not to break down. "I felt like my heart had torn when I knew that somebody had deliberately hurt my child and I was not there to protect you."

"I just need protecting from myself Dad." Edward said miserably. Carlisle nearly sank to his knees with the overwhelming grief that was radiating from Jasper. Edward whimpered at the new emotion that only heightened his own misery. They both looked to the corner and studied Jasper's still form and quiet sniffles. Carlisle looked at Edward for a moment before going back to stand by Jasper and turned him around.

"Sorry Papa I am trying to control it." He whispered and stood to attention.

"Jasper, calm yourself and deep breaths. You know that you have been punished for what transpired and all is forgiven son; you have my word on that and I harbour no ill will towards you and never would. Nevertheless, Edward has made a very serious allegation against you and I need him to understand the gravity of his words." Carlisle pointed to his own face and Jasper gave eye contact.

"I need you to remain calm and composed while I speak with Edward. Jasper I am giving you a direct order as I am now speaking to my Second – in – Command. You listen with a clear head and a steady hand. You will remain focused and composed as I will not entertain any nonsense from you. Are we understood?"

"Yes Papa, I shall try –"

"You will do more than try young man." Carlisle felt Jasper's anxiety peak and put his arms around him until he relaxed a little. Kissing his boy on his unruly head of curls he turned him back to the corner and whispered for only Jasper's ears. He then went back to Edward who would not look at him.

"Edward IF Jasper manipulated you I will have no choice but to remove his new rank as I need somebody I can trust." Grief once more flooded him and he winced at the pain. "Jasper please son. Thank you."

He sighed and then straightened to his full height and crossed his arms. "Edward I am asking you one more time; did you lie?"

"No Dad." Carlisle looked at Edward intently for a moment and had to fight the urge not to slap his face, he was unsure if those were his emotions or Jaspers. His Deputy began to weep in the corner, his shoulders shaking with the exertion of not breaking down and sobbing. He quickly went to stand by Jasper and once again turned him around, this time tilting his boy's chin up to look at his Father.

Jasper tried to stand to attention yet he felt shaky as if he wanted to run, scream or shake his brother; he growled softly until it was abruptly stopped by Carlisle placing a hand on both shoulders. "Look at me." He said sharply to refocus Jasper's attention. He turned from Edward to look at his leader with fear and hurt and was surprised to see that his Father's eyes were amber and kind. Carlisle tilted his own head to the side and winked at his Second. Jasper's eyes opened wide in shock before giving a small nod of understanding.

"If you admit the truth young man you will be whipped in here with only Edward present; IF you continue to lie I will whip you in the kitchen with the family in attendance. Choose before I choose for you." Carlisle sounded furiousness itself and both boys flinched and Jasper had to keep reminding himself that he was not in trouble and decided Carlisle had missed his calling as an actor, either that or an old ham.

"Please Papa I am innocent." Jasper wailed theatrically. "Sir I am innocent, please I beg you do not whip me." Carlisle rolled his eyes at Jasper's performance and gave him a small smile. They both turned to gage Edward's reaction, yet he had turned his head away.

"You have made your choice then son. Fetch the strap and wait in the kitchen, when you return to my study you can leave your car keys on the desk and I shall need the documentation as I am selling the car and contemplating on selling that jet bike as well which causes nothing but trouble." He winked again when he saw Jasper's horrified expression. "It will be your job to do all the household chores for one month and make a public apology to the family." Their Dad continued to sound fierce yet he watched Jasper with nothing but love and his son played along enjoying the moment they shared even if the circumstances were insane. Also, Jasper was enjoying causing a little emotional pain to his bratty brother's foolish conscience. "We will discuss your rank later."

"Tell the truth Edward please. I am so mad with ya right now, but if you tell the truth I may even feel sorry for your worthless ass. Sorry Sir." Jasper got the sudden urge to manipulate some real fear into his brother. Teach him a lesson Whitlock143 style. Yet when he looked over his Father's shoulder and saw and felt the utter hopelessness on Edward's face he only felt sorry for him as he knew that feeling well.

"I lied." Edward whispered. "I am so-sorry I was just scared and embarrassed. It was the first thing that entered my head to stop D-dad from pulling my pa-pants d-down. Jasper you have been my r-rock and I hope you can forgive m-m-me." Jasper and Carlisle looked at each other and both let out a deep breath that the charade did not have to go on any longer.

"Papa, when did you realise the truth?" Jasper whispered still trembling at hearing his Father's words as he knew he had been telling the truth of how he had felt over manipulating his firstborn.

"You should have more faith in me Jasper. I never believed it for a second." He stroked Jasper's hair. "However, if you had started throwing tantrums I would not have been pleased. Remember you have to put your personal feelings aside and behave in accordance with your rank. Which, Jasper you did, even though you had justification in becoming angry. I am very proud of you son. Well done." Jasper smiled and held out his hand for his Father to shake. Carlisle chuckled took his hand and pulled him forward for a hug which was welcomed warmly.

Carlisle went to Edward and hugged him also and cradled him as he cried. He turned to Jasper. "Go and rest son and I will come and get you when the family meeting begins, text Alice and ask them to remain out and explain what has happened. Jasper this does concern you directly. Do you want to administer Edward's punishment?"

The boy's eyes locked; only Jasper was surprised not to feel the fear that he thought he would receive from Edward. He felt hope that Carlisle would not be the one to punish him. Jasper almost laughed and decided that Edward was a cheeky sod who now had Jasper pegged down as a soft touch! He raised an eyebrow at his brother as if pondering on the situation. He was tempted to show Edward exactly how severe he could punish him he if wanted too. Jasper then shook his head and watched Edward's bottom lip tremble and fresh venom ran down his cheeks.

"No Sir. I believe that Edward continued to play up on your shift not mine as I have officially clocked off." Carlisle could not help but laugh at his son's resilient answer. "Papa I am not angry with Edward. He was embarrassed, ashamed and scared. He did eventually tell the truth with some added manipulation from Papa!" Jasper's eyes twinkled merrily and he smiled at his Father's bemused expression. Then Jasper looked over at his brother and the smile vanished. "Please take that into consideration and do not be too harsh with him. He had a hard belting this morning and – well to be honest the boy is in love and just not thinking straight."

"Do not worry about Edward. I know exactly what he needs. Rest now and that is Doctor's orders..."

Edward continued to sit hunched on the desk; he was shaking and sobbing into his fist. "Please Dad do not hate me." Suddenly he received a sharp pain on his ear and he put his hand to the sting and looked shocked.

"Do not dare come the sentimental bull with me Edward Cullen; it may work on your mother yet it does not work with me." Carlisle's eyes were onyx as he looked at his son. He folded his arms and stood very straight and formidable. Yet his tone continued to be soft. "Edward what has gotten into you lately? Must we go through the hormonal teen years again and again and again?"

"S-sorry."

"No Edward I do not want to hear your sorrys. I want you to take some responsibility for your behaviour and stop the lying." He watched his son nodding quickly yet looking for an escape at the same time."Do not even think about running son." Edward watched him with huge eyes and grinded his jaw. "Think before you act, think before you speak. How will Rose feel that you lied, knowing that she would have deliberately hurt Jasper to honour you? Your relationship is rocky at the best of times how will this affect it?"

Edward weeped and closed his eyes. "I know I never meant for that to happen. The idea of my family seeing me spanked made me lose it and I regretted it as soon as I did it, but did not know how to make it right. Rose was shouting and Jasper was so hurt and Mom would think bad of me."

"Do not use getting spanked as an excuse as I gave you warning of the consequences and you disregarded them. The truth Edward is what should have come next. Even when we got to the study I practically begged you to be honest. You did finally tell the truth yet was that because you knew I was onto you?"

"The boy shook his head and focused on a patch of wall. His eyes wearily flickered to his Father's and he kept nodding and trying to concentrate on his Dad's voice. Yet he couldn't he wanted to run away and be with Bella Swan. He imagined what it would be like to touch her hand or flick the hair from her eyes..."Owwwwww, Dad!" Edward was pulled off the desk by the tip of his ear and bent over it.

His pants were swiftly yanked to the boy's trembling knees and a heavy smack was placed at the bottom of his back making Edward cry out. "You seem to be having a little trouble concentrating son. Maybe this will help you focus your attention to your current predicament." Edward yelped as he was spanked with quick hard slaps all across the center of his scorched behind; His shorts were next pulled down and his rear was thoroughly spanked the whole time Carlisle lectured his son. This time as Carlisle talked Edward was indeed paying attention...

Jasper lay down on his stomach and closed his eyes. He felt like a pathetic loser all of this trouble because he could not cope on his watch. He wondered how he had ever become a Major; he tried to block out the sound of Edward's hiding and focused his attention on his Alice and what she was upto? Trying to comfort Esme no doubt and stay chipper when inside he knew she would be crying for him. Suddenly he heard pisssst. "Pissssst. Are you deaf Whitlock?"

Jasper gingerly climbed from his bed and went to the window to see Rose in the garden holding a dying baby dear. "Thought you might be hungry." She smiled shyly and Jasper grinned.

"That wont fill a growing boy like me, it will get stuck in my teeth." He jumped out of the window and took the dear. "So does this mean that you now believe me or should I be wary of an ass kicking from my sis?"

Rose smiled and rolled her eyes and then looked at her brother. "I am sorry. You must have felt like crap back there and I turned the knife. He was so scared and I just - " She became angry with herself and began to pace.

"I understand Rose you were looking out for your big brother; at the end of the day he is your bro and even though the constant bickering which sets my teeth on edge I know that you love him, empath remember, can't fool me." He winked and had his snack

"I cannot believe I fell for it. It is the last time I try and help him." She said bitterly.

"No Rose do not think like that. The boy was about to go naked over Papa's lap for a hiding and he completely freaked. Feel sorry for him Rose; because Papa will really lay into him now. To be honest with you being switched will be least of his troubles."

"I guess, he is just an idiot boy; all that Bella Swan's fault. Yes I know he has always been an idiot but she brings out new layers of stupidity in him. Oh don't look at me like that you know it is true." Jasper tried to hide his grin yet just couldn't and laughed. "Let us go on another hunt as my happy meal was apparently not enough."

"Papa said that I was to go to my room. I really don't want to get into any more trouble." Instinctively he rubbed his butt and then dropped his hand embarrassed.

"Don't stress Mom will talk to Dad anyway he would understand that you need to get away for awhile. They suddenly heard a howl from the house followed my repeated pleading and more howling.

"Okay. The plan is I will go and chill with Emmett; while you, Mama and Alice catch us some real food." He winked.

"Jerk." She shoved him and linked his arm. "Jasper, I know I have given you a hard time and I am still mad about some things. Yet you did well. Now let us go because I will not repeat it and if you tell anyone I said it I will deny it." She smiled warmly. "You best be careful though Whitlock as Em has that look in his eyes."

"You mean the one where he is planning a scheme which always ends up by him getting his tail kicked?

"Yup, that would be the one. He reckons that you would go easier on the butt whipping than what Dad would. He feels that he truly did not use our parent's break to his full advantage."

"Thanks for the heads up." They entered the clearing and were surrounded by their family. Esme hugged her soldier and kissed his cheek while Alice grinned with her arm around Emmett. Esme smiled at Rose and squeezed her hand...

xxx

**Review** please, and it will make summer last longer. X

*blushes* Thank you Cumor and Jaffa Cake for being ace!


	10. Sibling Rivalry - The Special Touch

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii:)

Warning Disciplinary spanking with a belt, oodles of venom tears and very poor grammar...If this is not your cup of tea please do not read and become upset. X

Cumor you are still my inspiration girl...

xxxxxxxxxx

Dear darlin', please excuse my writing.  
I can't stop my hands from shaking  
'Cause I'm cold and alone tonight.

_._..Dear Darlin' by Olly Murrs

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**The Special Touch  
**

Edward slowly raised himself and gently put his clothes straight, he watched his Dad from the corner of his eye put his thick black belt back around his waist and sat back behind the desk. Edward was tender and stinging, he felt abandoned and wanted his mom and he began to shiver and wrapped his arms across his bare chest feeling self conscience, embarrassed and very sorry for himself.

Carlisle stood up and walked to the sofa making Edward back up a step. "You will be soundly spanked as promised for that display in the kitchen; yet there is a task for you to do first." He retrieved the oddly patterned blanket that had been hand knitted by his daughter for Esme. Somehow it had ended up in the study with the rest of the odd gifts that Alice made her mother.

Edward stood taller when his Dad approached and he smiled through his tears and leaned in to be embraced and forgiven. Carlisle wrapped the blanket around his son and turned him towards the chair. "Sit down Edward." He heard his son hitch a breath and gulp down venom as he lowered himself down on the hard seat and tried to balance his weight on his right hip while still sitting respectfully. Edward wrapped himself tightly in the blanket and closed his eyes, his long lashes glued together with venom.

"It is strange how we still cling to the basics of human emotions; a blanket will not make us warm yet in here." He touched his temple, Edward's eyes flickering to the movement before soulfully resting on his Dad's face. "A tightly wrapped blanket is like a mother's long lost embrace."

"Or a Fathers." Edward whispered and blinked back fresh tears. "D-dad what can I do to make it right with you?"

"It is difficult to say Edward as it seems that you keep having these chances to correct your behaviour; and really you need to be asking how to repair the damage to your relationship with Jasper." He spoke softly as he really did not want to cause his son anymore emotional pain, he knew before the day was out that is exactly what he would be doing.

"Now Edward pull your chair closer to the desk please and sit up straight. Good boy." He opened up a drawer and pulled out seven pieces of paper and pushed them towards his son who looked puzzled until several pens were produced.

"Seven apology letters will be written at human speed and with honesty; even if you believe the honesty will upset us and get you into trouble. Be honest with us and to yourself and please take your time. The apology letter you write yourself will be just as detailed and sincere as the others." Edward stared at the papers and groaned quietly. "Is there a problem Edward?" He shook his head and picked one of the pens up. He shuffled the papers and looked at his Dad.

"Dad, I need privacy and my music to concentrate." Edward winced afraid his Father would think he was being difficult. "Please Dad." He whined and squirmed.

"No son you will remain sitting in that chair until each letter is completed as your music is a privilege that you are undeserving of at this moment. After your spanking I may relent to you having your iPod to help you rest."

He held out his palm and waited patiently, while his unhappy boy dug out his IPod from his sweat pants front pocket which Edward gave over reluctantly. "Right now you will concentrate on your task, he slipped the soulful little machine is his top pocket and picked up a medical journal and leaned back in his chair. "Do not rush."

After an hour Carlisle told his son he was retiring to his room and to continue. Edward jumped up once alone and pulled his joggers down and gingerly layed his cold hand on his throbbing skin as he used the other to lean against the desk, he scrunched his eyes tight and cried with the soreness. He heard his Father coming back from the kitchen and getting closer to the study and he quickly pulled himself straight and sat down just as the door opened.

Edward whimpered and picked his pen back up. Carlisle walked over to his side and placed a mug by the discarded pages. "As soon as you thought I was out of ear shot you stood up. Is that correct Edward?" He crouched down by Edward's chair and pulled his chin to look at him.

"Don't spank me Dad, I am sorry." Carlisle let his chin go and Edward wearily watched as he headed back to the sofa. "Pl-please Dad." He began to weep into his hands and would not respond when Carlisle called his name.

"Edward, stand up son." He realised his Dad was now standing at his side with an odd shaped bright orange cushion with Esme written in spiky black cotton. "Another gift from Alice which appeared a few decades ago on my chair, I tried to reason with your mother that surely a cushion with Esme written upon it was meant for her own posterior." Carlisle smiled and watched his son gingerly stand up. "You are my good boy, when you want to be that is." He placed the cushion on the chair and stroked Edward's hair. "Can I trust you to drink your blood and continue to do what I ask without supervision?"

"Yes Sir." He gave out a sigh of relief and eased himself into the chair which now added a little more comfort if slightly lumpy in places. "Th-thanks Dad." Carlisle placed the mug in his son's hands and went to lie down as he felt drained...

The blonde Patriarch looked around startled from his thoughts and realised two hours had slipped on by. He hoped Edward had done as he was instructed. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair to smooth it. He heard whimpers from the study and steeled himself for the task ahead. He had already whipped the boy hard for what he had just put Jasper through; yet he was promised a spanking for his intolerable behaviour and that is what he must get.

Before he had drifted off he had finally text a short _okay_ to Esme just to get some peace and relented to the boy receiving his spanking in the study as Esme would not stop texting him on Edward's behalf. It irritated Carlisle how she plagued him with texts when she was upset with him and could be worse than the children once she got on that smart phone of hers which he often silently regretted buying her, not that he would ever say so out loud...

He's eyes fell on his boy lost in his studies as he poured over Jasper's letter. He sat down and placed two mugs on the desk making Edward jump and cross something out furiously. Silence with only the scratching of the pen and Edward's sniffling and occasional teary moment which would make the boy chew his pen lid and break another staining his fingers and lips blue. Carlisle did not respond to Edward's discomfort or tears until they became louder. He looked at his son when he heard the frustrated whimpers and Edward frantically brushing at the final letter as yet another broken pen lay spare.

"It is ruined I wa-want to write it again." Carlisle took Edward's hands and held them still. "I ruined Jas-Jasper's letter Dad." Carlisle took the page and noticed a blotch on Jasper's name from Edward's tears. "I tried and I could not even do that right, le-let me do it again." He was sobbing and stood up letting the blanket drop to the floor.

Carlisle put the blanket back around his shoulders. "Sit down and drink. The letter is fine, Jasper will not mind." He eased Edward back down and he gave his teary child a drink which was received hungrily.

He placed the mug down and became wary because his Dad was so quiet and then he watched as Carlisle began to roll up his shirtsleeves and take his Rolex off and place it by the letters. Edward watched each movement and began to shiver. "You know what you were promised young man if you misbehaved once the meeting started and then boy did you misbehave. I have already whipped you for lying, therefore I do regret that you will be enduring another hard thrashing so soon. Yet you chose to do these things and you will face the consequences, no fuss Edward. Stand up and let us begin."

He jumped up again and dropped his protection, but was too agitated to notice. "Dad please can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No son by tomorrow all this will be in the past and forgiven now come with me." He was gentle with his son and hugged him, Edward clinging to him. Carlisle pulled his son from him and told him to stand up tall. "I want none of your theatrics Edward I want you to walk to the sofa without having to force your compliance."

"No Dad, please." He started to back up and shot to the door. Edward leaned his head against the door and banged it slightly unsure what to do as his Father had sat down and called him over with a crook of his finger. He turned to him. "I wish I was not your first born, I disappoint you. I always have." The only response was a quiet sigh from his Father.

"Come here son, please stop stalling and saying foolish nonsense."

"I am hurting Dad." He whined."Don't whip me again, please –"

"We are all hurting by your actions Edward. Did you see Jasper's face after your lie? He was shocked and hurt and yet still he tried to defend you so your answer is a little hurt may do you good now come here before I remove my belt, again!"

Edward wondered what Jasper would do and didn't like the answer and considered what Rose would do which would be to run and Edward touched the handle. "Do not turn that handle young man." Carlisle leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees. "THINK ABOUT IT." Defeated Edward dropped his hand and turned to face his Dad. "Good boy, eventually."

Carlisle leaned back once more. "Let us get this over with please, any longer and it will take place once the meeting has started." Edward saw that as a good sign that his Father's earlier promise of a spanking on the bare in full view would not happen. He inched slowly forward and went to pick the blanket up his hand was poised above it when his Father told him to leave it. His hand still went to the bright neon comforter as he wanted it so bad to cover up and hide.

Carlisle stood up and once again removed his belt and stared at his boy who was still crouched only now the blanket was discarded as if it had burned his flesh. The annoyed elder snapped the belt to his hand and Edward stood up and trembled. "Come here right now." He looked very formidable and rather pissed off; which he realised by the fear on his son's face and he sat back down, taking deep calming breaths and closed his eyes.

'_Please stop testing me Edward_' Edward's eyes opened wide as his Father very rarely allowed him access to his thoughts. The strap now entered the boy's head and he went quickly to stand by his Dad's knees. '_Sit down_.'

He sat uncomfortably perched on the edge of the sofa as if ready to run in an instant. Carlisle eased his tense son back to rest against the back of the sofa and placed his arm around his shoulders. '_You are my proudest achievement Edward Cullen and so blessed to have you as my son. If Bella could be a potential mate then you must learn restraint and grow up a little as she is human and you need to be always in control. I am not seeing any control from you and that makes me worry for the girl's safety and your sanity. Take control Edward, face up to your responsibilities and do it now._'

Edward nodded and awkwardly placed himself over his Father's lap and leaned his head on the cushion that had been placed there to make him more comfortable, it smelled of Esme's perfume and he linked his arms around it. "I am ready Dad." He mumbled to the cushion.

He cringed as he waited for his very thin layer of protection to be pulled down and was surprised when they remained in place. Edward thought he was ready and braced himself when he felt his father's hand press more firmly on his back. The pain that bloomed across his backside woke up the sting from the earlier welts and he yelled out and struggled, he felt his Father's hand push down firmer still and he found himself unable to move.

Edward cried into the cushion and shook his head with the painful constant barrage of stinging smacks lashing across his tender skin. He's hand kept coming back to protect his burning flesh and was smacked so hard the second time, he put his knuckles in his mouth to alleviate the snapping pain.

After twenty minutes of his tender flesh being repeatedly struck he had managed to wriggle slightly forward and landed his elbows on the sofa arm and raised his head to gain a little leverage to pull away. Carlisle's response to this bit of disobedience was to yank him back down and pull his joggers down which were swiftly followed by his shorts. The belt was picked up and burned across his flesh until he was hollering and promising the earth if only Carlisle would please just stop, even for a moment.

"You do not tell me when your punishment is over and you certainly do not break your position boy! You dare to move again and I will strap your legs." Carlisle struck hard and Edward sobbed loudly and eventually lay motionless, he was very still and only whimpers and sniffles now escaping. "This behaviour ends today." The belt lost much of its force as Carlisle heard his son mumble a quiet '_yes sir'_.

His hand replaced the belt and he completed the spanking with fifty sound whacks on Edward's under curves and thighs making him become quite animated once more. "If you ever try and emotionally blackmail me Edward with your declaration of being a disappointment as my first born and I promise you consequences. If I do not allow that talk from Jasper I definitely will not hear it from you."

Carlisle completed his son's chastisement with three solid clouts on the bottom of his back which made Edward suck in a huge unneeded breath and exhale a strangled wail as he choked on his own venom. Carlisle rarely smacked them there as it was such a tender area. However, as they were not human, kidneys could not be damaged and it was a very affective reminder on behaviour.

"Owwww, Daaaad!" Edward hissed and began to rub the bottom of his back before arching it and crying loudly. He then layed still, rubbing snotty venom across the cushion."Its no-not bl-blackmail Dad, it is how I fe-feel."

Carlisle cringed at the words and stroked his son's back soothingly. The boy cried into the pillow and yelled out when his Dad tried to pull his pants back up, he turned, growled and smacked his leader's hand away without thinking.

Carlisle yanked his pants back up and grabbed the back of his elastic waist band and yanked him up and placed him on his sore bottom making Edward wail and wriggle. "Unless you want this spanking repeated in front of the family I would think very carefully before every action you make from once the meeting begins and I meant what I said about getting the strap down."

He picked the belt back up and leaned over Edward. "Hold out that hand please and sit still." Edward burst into more tears and held his hand out and got a hard smack on his already sore knuckles with the doubled over belt. "Do not dare EVER raise your hand or growl at me again!" He watched his son recoil from him as he cradled his hand and softened his tone.

"Lie down and rest I will get a drink for you and call your siblings home soon." He retrieved Edward's iPod from his shirt pocket which was accepted gratefully.

"Dad, please call Jasper."

"No son, leave Jasper be, rest now."

"Please stay with me." He whined and hid his head in his bare arms as he tried to get comfy on his side. Carlisle wrapped him in the blanket and stroked his wet cheeks. "Don't leave me alone Dad please."

"Shush, you need quiet and rest, put your music in if it helps."

"Just stay with me until I drift off please Dad." Carlisle got on his knees and knelt by Edward's head and began to stroke his thick messy hair. "Will Bella love me? I don't want to be just one anymore..." He whispered as he drifted far away.

"Close your eyes son that is it, deep breaths and relax." Carlisle knelt by his son for an hour until Edward had become still. "I shudder at the thought of what you may have done to that girl. Thank God that Chief Swan stopped you as that was where you were heading wasn't it son?"

He knew it was a rhetorical question as Edward was at rest and had not heard him as only the occasional sniffle reassured Carlisle that he was okay. "Rest my boy and I love you very much my wonderful creation." He left the room anxious over Jasper's blind sight at where Edward was off to in his agitated state and knew he would have to have a little chat with him to guide him for future flare ups. He went to find his family and take comfort from his mate...

Edward opened his eyes when he felt Jasper's soothing presence and saw his brother crouched down by him and brushing the hair from his eyes. "I wouldn't hurt her Dad." He said sleepily and then became alert and blinked back crusty venom from his eyes.

"How you doin lil brother?" He picked up Edward's black mug and waited for his brother to sit up which he noticed he did reluctantly and cried quietly biting on his lip. "I think that hiding beats the one that I received. It sounded like thunder over Forks, yup strange weather Forks is having today and to think Papa is always ragging on us for drawing attention. Drink Edward and then let us go to the bathroom and wash your face as you are a mess boy. He touched his cheek."Where is all this blue ink from? You look like an angry smurf and the blue lipstick is very 1980's."

"I did not hear you all come in." He stretched and then pulled his hand back to him and looked at his knuckles. "I do not think my hiding was harder than yours as I did not receive the strap and I thought I was going to get it too." Edward said with trepidation and glanced over at where it innocently hung. "Oh and I can pull off the messy look, girls lo-love it." He tried to smile and swallowed back venom and willed himself not to cry anymore. "Is it time?"

"Yes Edward, it is time..."

They left the study and Edward eyed the blanket that his Father had wrapped him in when he rested. "Leave it, come on." The door was shut and this was the first time Edward had wanted back in to his Dad's study.

Jasper gently took a warm and soapy wash cloth and began to rub the sticky venom from his brother's face and rubbed at the ink on his cheeks and lips. Edward was shivering and suddenly welcomed the warm comfort sent from his brother; which made him sigh softly. "Thank you. You make a good nurse."

"Yeah well you should see me in the uniform." An image of Jasper in a white dress and little nurse's hat with a red cross on the front sitting on top of his golden locks entered Edward's head and he burst out laughing. Jasper pretended to be shocked and then thought of an image of Edward in said nurse's outfit.

"Hey!" Edward said indignantly but smiled when he saw the grin that Jasper was wearing. "I looked way hotter." It was a nice moment and the most intimate they had ever shared and one that sealed their brotherhood. "I am now trying to mentally block your images and hope that you do not have a nurse's outfit hidden away in the back of your closet."

They listened as the family once again congregated around the kitchen table. Jasper rinsed the wash cloth and added more soap and warm water. "Hands." Edward shakily obliged and Jasper began to wash the ink off his fingers and handed him a towel.

"Come now, be brave."

"Jasper, do you forgive me?" He clutched the towel to his chest.

"We are family Edward and that is what families do...covens not so much, yet we could hardly be called your run of the mill coven now could we? I don't know any other of our kind who wears so much hair product; you are a one vamp global warming machine. You need a warning: danger highly flammable and moody."

"If y-you g-got it, fl-flaunt it." He smiled and then burst into tears. Jasper embraced him and rocked his brother to soothe him. "So-sorry, so-sorry so sorry."

"I know, I really do. Please understand that I forgive you, now it is time to go and forgive yourself. Be brave as we are all behind you and just want it over with. Papa looks frazzled and just needs it to be over with without any more err interruptions." He gave his brother a kiss on his forehead.

"Girls love to be kissed on the forehead, remember that for the future, they forgive you anything." He smiled and wiped away his brother's tears with his thumbs.

"No we don't!" Rose, Esme and Alice all yelled in unison from the kitchen.

"Ya know they are lying to themselves." Jasper whispered making Edward chuckle. "Come on I am with ya and will stay by your side as promised. Be extra cautious around Rose she is a bit snappy at the moment." He whispered and patted his brother's shoulder. "Sorry Ed." He said when he saw him wince...

Edward stared down at the letters which were placed in front of him, he had been told to read them out loud. It had shocked him as they were private and he had tried to argue making his Father's eyes turn jet black. '_Don't Edward, please just comply.'_ Jasper squeezed his brother's knee to get his attention making Edward gasp and everyone stared at him. He picked up the letter to his Dad and tried to speak yet no words were coming out and Carlisle was looking impatient. The tears blurred his vision and his hand began to shake.

"I ca-cant Dad they are private please."

"No Edward there is nothing private at this meeting now do as I ask before I make do on my earlier promise." He waited for Edward's compliance; his lips were sealed and he was shaking his head. "Edward you need to start reaching out to your family and communicating; you are a closed book and at times a ticking time bomb to put it bluntly."

He leaned over the table and took hold of Edward's chin. "Eyes to me Edward. Now let us begin a new chapter with honesty and openness. Your behaviour has led each one of us here in this difficult situation and we want some answers and as this is a part of your punishment it is not open for discussion and it ends now."

Jasper gently took the letter from Edward's trembling fingers before a situation broke out. "May I?" Edward nodded his head and swiped at his eyes.

"Is that okay with you Papa?" Jasper asked hesitantly, worried he had over stepped the lines.

"Yes son. That would be kind of you" Carlisle's eyes brightened and he seemed to relax, unknowing that Jasper was adding the tiniest amount of manipulation to his Father's psyche as he sensed his Father was seriously drained and needed to be relaxed as much as possible to deal with Edward. "Please stop that Jasper. I am okay son." He gave a small smile and nodded to start...

Dear Dad,

_I know that I have not been easy to love at times and I make so many mistakes. I was jealous Papa, sorry I mean Dad."_ Jasper felt a phantom blush and peeked at Carlisle whose eyes were twinkling through the venom.

"Carry on son, you are doing fine, I know this is difficult for you." He looked around and watched all eyes on him and they gave encouraging nods, except for Edward who kept his head bowed.

_"I am not a good choice for a first born as I am selfish and like my own comfort and privacy too much. When I left I knew I was weakening our little coven and hurt you and mom deeply and Em lost his wrestling buddy... and then on my return we had two new members and I knew Jasper was strong and more capable to protect us than I was. It made me covetous but I told you I was okay because I knew it was the right thing to do. _

_I lied to you and mom repeatedly about supporting the decision, I lied to everybody-"_ Jasper stopped reading and looked at Edward sadly before continuing. _"I did not even realise it until Jasper was really left in charge and it made me feel like I did not have a place."_ Jasper's sadness suddenly engulfed them causing groans all around.

"Jazzy." Jasper looked across the table at his wife and relaxed making everyone sigh. "I will finish the letter." She held out her hand and delicately took the letter and smiled at her mate...

_"I am so confused as I am comforted by Jasper's role and it will keep us safe. Dad you think I lied at the meeting and I guess I did. I lied that I was okay with it when I was not. I didn't lie about my brother being the best man to support you and that is the truth and Jasper has eased your burdens and I am indebted to him. I am just an invidious brat and I guess I have never changed as Esme, then Rose had to put up with my jealously because I hate sharing you. _

_I confess to you now that Jasper has always frightened me and I had learned to deal with it as it was my fears to deal with not his. I get glimpses from Jasper and it scares me what he is capable of doing, even to people that he cares for._

_ I do not think Jasper even remembers yet the flashes springs into my head before I can block it. I know it is an irrational fear yet when he was left in charge I felt edgy and needed to escape. I also know I let my niggling fear fuel me on to disobey him and make his role difficult. I wanted out to see Bella and stay by her, that is all I want and I can't think straight it is like being newborn again._

_I am being honest Dad because that is what you wanted. I wanted to let the tiger out of his cage and see how far I could push him before he proved he was not up to the job that only I could fill, just chose not to._

_The others are always going on about poor Jasper and that his burdens are many for one so young, and that you are much harder on him and he gets nothing in return and it aggravated me because you are leaving him everything Dad. I just assumed that as your first born naturally it would fall to me to take over and step up. It is selfish Dad I know and I hate myself for having those thoughts and that is all they were silly, mean niggles that really don't mean anything, just gives me another reason to fight Jasper's rule._

_ I am ashamed now and wish I could take it back as the last few hours in Jasper's company has made me realise we have missed out on a lifetime of becoming friends._

_For years it was just you and me and I liked it that way as I hate to share you with anyone and then there were three and then five and finally seven, yet to me it has always felt like there were three paired members plus one."_ Alice stopped reading and looked at Edward who sat ashamed and trembling.

"Hey Eddy, you are so wrong, it will soon be four paired members." Edward looked up startled and blinked.

"Alice." Carlisle chided quietly making Jasper's hairs on his arms stand on edge and he grinded his jaw which caused a stern look from Esme. He was upset by what Edward had revealed and wondered what he had seen him do and was finding it difficult to keep his composure. Edward's letter had hurt him deeply, if only he had just been honest with him as he thought they had turned a corner.

"We have." Edward whispered to Jasper.

"Get the hell out of my head boy!" Jasper growled making them all flinch from the aggressiveness of the tone.

"Jazzy – stop it!" Alice glared at her mate before turning back to Carlisle. "Sorry Daddy, but it is true and Eddy needs some hope." She winked at Edward and turned back to her Dad. "Can I go and fetch Edward a blanket? Please." She asked beseechingly in her best sing song voice.

"Yes Alice that is a good idea." Esme quickly got in as she watched Jasper closely.

"Where is your special blanket mom as your smell will comfort Eddy?"

"Oh just get the one from the sofa dear." Esme said guiltily.

"No mom he would want your special one."

"Yes dear it certainly is a unique one; it is in your Dad's study." Alice looked crestfallen.

"Sorry Alice." Carlisle said quickly. "I love the blanket as it compliments my taste."

"Yeah toxic green!" Emmett chuckled and got a kick from Jasper and Esme, Jasper's boot being a tad harder.

"Ouch, double tap." Emmett declared and rubbed his shins. "Jazz man that hurt."

Alice continued as if Emmett was not whining loudly next to her."Oh, okay Daddy I will make you a jumper as I have lots of the neon green wool left and I am getting better at neck holes aren't I Jazzy?"

"Sure my lil jaffa cake." He said while shaking his head once Alice was out of sight, it broke the tension and they all let out a few chuckles.

"My shins man." Emmett continued to whine as he was getting no sympathy.

"Do you want another one doofus?" Jasper growled.

"Jasper." Carlisle said softly.

"Sorry Papa. What I meant to say was do you want another one my dear brother." He said irritably and felt his temper rising and about to take flight when his Father grounded him with a look.

"Sorry Jasper. What I meant to say was behave yourself young man, calm those emotions and remember your rank or I shall pull your pants down and put you across my knees." Carlisle said sternly.

The soldier exhaled and quickly calmed himself. "Sorry Papa, Sorry Em." Embarrassedly he put his head down and got a pat on the knee from Edward who was now wrapped in a blanket and felt calmer.

"Sorry Edward, I did not mean to shout."

"That is okay, I did not mean to be a jerk...well not this much of a jerk anyway."

Rose smirked at Jasper and gave him a silent salute. He shot up out of his chair as Edward's nerves were rattling his own. "Ya know what girl, I am sick of your snide comments about my rank! Only a few short hours ago you said I was doing a good job." He said annoyed.

"I would never!" Rose argued back and then noticed Edward watching her.

"She told you that she would deny it." Edward said to Jasper.

"Stay out of my head fool!" This made Jasper chuckle.

"Make ya mind up Rosalie, are you an angel or a bit-"

"Do not finish that word young man and take your seat."

"No Papa she is being a cow." Emmett growled causing Jasper to turn sharply."Oh don't look at me like that, you know it is true!" Carlisle placed a firm hand on Emmett's shoulder and kept him in his chair while he listened to Jasper's rant. "Earlier she was all for me doing the job and said I was doing fine and then any other time its sarcastic remarks and yes sir no sir three bags full sir. I am sick of it!"

"Lower your tone and sit down as you are making a fool of yourself." Jasper received a warning look from Carlisle before he turned to Rose who was now standing ready to argue. "Whatever you have been doing to Jasper it ends now. Retake your seat and Edward do not dare ever trespass in Jasper and Rose's private thoughts again and then tell the room." He waited for a response from his son who pulled the blanket tighter to him.

"Sorry Sir." Sniffling he peeked at his Dad who nodded, Carlisle turned to his fiery daughter to now listen to another rant.

Rose crossed her arms as the atmosphere had become tense with Jasper projecting and Emmett glowering, Alice and Esme whispering and the only silent one was Edward who was even more afraid now of that public spanking. He shifted uneasily and tried to get comfortable.

"Why are you having a go at me I did not do anything." She pointed to Edward. "Idiot boy once again ruins everything and it was me that got dragged out of the room." Rose was still upset about Edward's deceit and the hard smacks she had received for just quietly voicing her opinion.

"Unless you want another smack Rosalie Hale Cullen you will take your seat." Rose looked around embarrassed and saw Jasper smiling sweetly at her.

"Sit down babe." Em said to stop Rose digging deeper. "Jasper's just being an idiot because he's upset."

"Whatever." She sat down and glared at her mug and silence filled the house. It was tense once more until Esme looked at her children.

"Rosalie you are still distressed over earlier please do not take it out on your brother who has not held your prior attack against you. I also do not want to hear you speak to your Father in that tone again."

"Sorry mom." Rose said ashamed of her behaviour towards her family, although she would never admit it.

Esme turned to Jasper and gave him a sharp look. "Jasper you know better than to be goaded into a fight and when your Father tells you to STOP you do just that. Oh and one more point." Esme leaned over the table and took hold of Jasper's chin. "If you EVER speak about your sister in that manner or any other female for that matter I will march you to that sink and make you gargle the washing detergent before a date with my wooden spoon. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ye-yes Mama." Jasper looked at the switches and tried to avoid eye contact with anybody as he was always embarrassed to be told off in front of his wife.

"Emmett put your face straight as we are allowed to reprimand your mate and that goes for you too Jasper. Now let us all relax and remember the reason why we are here which is to support your sibling or have you forgotten in your squabbles? How is it that Edward and Alice are the only ones behaving?" Rose, Jasper and Emmett smiled at each other shyly and looked at Edward. "There will be three teenage vampires sitting on very hot bottoms if we have any more silliness."

"Too late Mama, I already am." Jasper muttered sulkily.

"Me too." Emmett whined.

"And me."Rose added.

"Hey!" Alice exclaimed. "Why do I get left out?"

"You didn't." Jasper smiled despite himself.

"Oh yeah, thinking about it I want out."

"Too late chocolate pie, it was a one way ticket." The siblings all burst out laughing and settled down once more. Esme and Carlisle rolled their eyes and grinned at each other before becoming serious once more.

Silence was suddenly thick in the house again as Edward continued to shuffle on the stool. "The clock has stopped." Carlisle mused I have only just noticed.

"Yeah, I wonder why." Emmett said innocently. He hated the ticking sound as it creeped him out and he had made it his mission in death to break each one of the sons of bitches as he only ever heard the ticking when he was in trouble.

"I wondered the same myself Em, it can be your job tomorrow to repair the problem and see that it does not happen again." Esme said knowingly to her son.

"Alice." Edward said as he looked at his sister. "If Dad does not mind can I keep this blanket, I love it as it only reminds me of you, unique was the correct description."

"Well as Daddy hates it and my own mother threw it away of course you can have it Edward. Yay! Lots of ideas for you to get some colour into your style."

"Alice."

"Yes Edward?"

"Please don't push it..."

The mood was more relaxed now and Alice continued. _"I am trying to be the son that you want and that I want to be and I know it was wrong to phone you but if ever I am upset or afraid I just want you Dad and to hear your voice._

_I believe we all get a little anxious when you go away and we should not because we are all grown vampires, you and mom make us feel secure. I love you and sorry with all my being. _

_This may be a little inappropriate timing yet thankyou Dad for choosing me, I never tell you and I act like I don't appreciate you but I do. Forgive my ignorance and I promise to try harder to make Jasper's role easier. _

_What I have learned from this experience is that Jasper is the right man for the job which he has proved and I am no longer afraid and hope to emulate his leadership abilities. _

_Your loving son_

_Edward..._

Alice was sniffling as she put the letter back down and looked through shining eyes at Edward. "That was really sweet Eddy, well some parts...not so sweet but you know what I mean." Edward looked up quickly and locked eyes with Alice and nodded once before looking at his Father. Carlisle was quietly weeping as he looked at his first born who seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Thankyou son for your honesty. None of which was shocking to me yet I can feel that it's a burden that you having been grappling with alone, I would dare anybody to deny having their nose put slightly out of joint if their inheritance was believed to be affected, you was human once. I truly appreciate how difficult that was to write and hear."

"Mo-more diff-difficult for Jasper." Edward whispered hunched up. "Sorry." He felt Jasper shudder by his side, he looked at his brother to see him wipe away a tear. He cringed at the letter he had written to Alice and knew he had to prevent it being read out loud even if it meant a public spanking and he began to shuffle the letters and whimper quietly.

_'It is okay lil brother; do not be concerned I am glad that you were honest with yourself. I wish you had been honest with me...' " _Do you want me to read another?" Jasper whispered.

"Ye-yes please." He took another sheet with trembling fingers brushing against the bundle of switches with his arm and making them roll, Edward whimpered. Emmett reached over and stopped the switches from rolling and then touched Jasper's hand.

"I will do it man." Em looked at Edward who reluctantly nodded as the letter to Rose was passed to him and he sat up straight. He looked like he was studying the words intently creating an unusual reflective air on his pleasant face before frowning at Edward...

:)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx:)

**Review **please and I may not put you through reading out all of the letters... Jaffa and Cumor may not be so lucky. :) mwhahahahahaha:)

A/N Sooooooo, does anyone else think that the Joker in his nurses outfit was rather cute...Anybody? If not - I was only joking. *shifty eyes.*

Jaffa; highly flammable was too funny, it had to go in...


	11. Chapter 11 A Lil Incentive Goes Along Wa

A/N

Hello and thankyou very much for following this tale. *Ruby hugs and big smiles.* (Also huge hugs for Cumor and Jaffa for still putting up with me having to share every crazy thought that enters my head, plus my terrible grammar just to put the cherry on the cake.)

Warning: It may be a surprise to read, but there will be a lil' public spankin' in this chapter *shifty eyes and evil Aro grin...* Remember if that is not your cup of tea have vanilla ice cream instead.

xxx

**A lil' Incentive Goes Along Way**

"**_Dear Rosalie sorry for being such an idiot_**!"

"Emmett." Carlisle said sadly.

"No Dad that is what it says." Emmett whined.

"It does Dad." Edward whispered.

"Sorry son, continue."Carlisle gave a small smile of encouragement as Emmett was clearly nervous.

Emmett sat up straight and studied the letter. **_"When Jasper held the meeting I was so miserable and felt as if the world was against me and then you defended me. I really did not know you cared about me and it made me feel wanted. _**

**_I admit that I should have supported how you and Em felt at the meeting to discuss Jasper's rank, I was enjoying how upset it made you and knew Dad would support my decision and not yours and Ems."_** Emmett looked at Edward and frowned.

"You are such a tool Eddy!" Em said shaking his head, Carlisle was about to reprimand his son when Jasper shot up out of his chair and knocked Emmett's baseball hat flying across the kitchen. Emmett smiled in a nervous way and stood up to match Jasper's stance.

"You can wipe that smile off your face before I do it. You are reading private thoughts and feelings, it is no better than reading some ones diary." Jasper suddenly glowered at his Father before turning back to an embarrassed Emmett. "This is not a punishment I would choose but then again I am only the Deputy and have no say in regards to these issues."

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen!" Carlisle said sternly."Go to my study at once..."

Jasper stood in the study with his head bowed ashamed at his outburst. "Now I understand that you are upset over Edward's words. However, you have just stood there and threatened to slap your brother's face!" Taking Jasper's arm, he pulled him over the desk and relit the inferno on his behind.

"You will apologise to your brother and retake your seat once we are back in the meeting. Do you understand?" Carlisle punctuated each word with a heavy spank which made Jasper mewl and bite his leather crest to stop the yelps as he knew his family were listening. "I cannot hear a response young man." He continued the firm spanking until his son replied.

"Yes Papa I understand." He yelled louder than he meant to and Carlisle assisted Jasper to rise and turned his sniffling boy to look at him.

"The letters are important as they will help us all understand better how to help Edward. You need to trust me, you are my Deputy and I want your support especially in front of the family. You can always air your concerns yet you do so with respect. Now you will reign in those emotions, stop sulking and take your place back at the table as my second and not a churlish child. Edward needs you to be strong for him. If I have to reprimand you again it will take place at the kitchen table. T here are still many letters to get through yet therefore I would think carefully before any more outbursts as the study was a one time offer."

"Papa, may I stay in here for a while longer please?" Carlisle watched his son as he battled his tears and shuffled to find a comfortable position. "I am uncomfortable and need a minute."

"Why are you uncomfortable?"

"Papa you know why." Jasper practically whined.

"Tell me please."

"Because I was disrespectful towards your authority and I threatened to smack Emmett's face." He looked down miserably and sniffled."I wasn't gonna."

"Jasper you were thrashed severely earlier on today and the main reason for that was because you allowed your emotions and temper to lead you. You smacked Edward's face and by your own omissions promised never to do that again. Therefore, I should not have to pull my Second in Command from the room to spank him for the same behaviour again." Carlisle raised his voice and bade Jasper to look at him.

"Sorry Sir it will not happen again."

"See that it does not. Jasper, I know you are upset, it is for the best that you know how Edward is feeling and see if next time you are in command you will be able to guide him better. He loves you Jasper and does see that he was wrong to think those thoughts. Yet, when you are threatening to smack faces and behaving aggressively you are just reinforcing Edward's fears. Now instead of feeling sorry for yourself, get a hold of yourself instead and lead by example."

"I feel sorry for my hide." Jasper whispered with a faint smile.

"Jasper." Carlisle said as he put his arm about his shoulders and gave him a quick hug. "If I was you I would be feeling sorry for my hide too." Jasper hesitantly patted his Father's back and pulled away when he felt Carlisle wince ever so slightly.

"Err Papa, did you have a nice time at FF before you were interrupted?" Jasper said knowingly.

"Not the time son, now come let us not waste any more time." When he saw the dejected look on his boy's face he put an arm around him once more. "Yes Jasper I had a very nice time indeed. We were planning on making it a regular break, as the new quarters you had designed for us are magnificent."

"I know that this has not gone well. However, Papa please you can trust me and you and Mama will be able to have quality time to yourselves."

"I know that son. Yet, you are still coming back to the table..."

All eyes were on Jasper as he followed his Father back to the kitchen table. He turned and went to retrieve the hat and shyly placed it back on Em's head. "My apologies Emmett I should never have spoken to you in that manner or threatened you." He peeked at Rose who was glaring at Jasper.

"It is okay Jazz. You were right." Emmett smiled and picked the letter back up.

"Jasper retake your seat and remember my warning." Jasper nodded and reluctantly sat down chewing on his lip to prevent the whimper.

"Emmett, do you wish to continue?" Carlisle asked softly as he got a nod from his son. "Very well then. However, Jasper was correct those letters are from the heart and you will take this seriously and will not get surly with Edward if there is something in them that you don't like. Behave or you will be the next Cullen sent to the study."

Emmett nodded and continued the letter**_."Rosie I was a jerk to act like that and to deliberately go against you both. I think we have hurt each other for so long that it has become second nature. The truth Rose is that it did not make me feel guilty until you defended me against Jasper. _**

**_I still cannot believe you did that for me thankyou so very much. You were like a light at the end of a very dark place for me and it gave me the strength to admit my faults and take my punishment from Jasper as I know it was well deserved and I was also well loved..._**

**_Please do not hate me even more for my lie and getting you into trouble with Dad. Please Rose, I do love you and I am going to try harder. Give me one more chance please._**

**_You're sometimes loving but mainly obnoxious brother who is undeserving of the title at this time._**

**_Edward..."_**

The kitchen was silent as Rose looked at Edward, he kept his head bowed and his eyes shut tight. "Hey Eddy." Rose said as she watched her sibling from across the table, he reluctantly looked at his sister and was met with a very beautiful and rare Rose smile. "You are obnoxious, but you are also my big brother and I will always have your back no matter how badly you annoy the hell out of me. Remember that and let's face it before I came along you was the baby and then Daddy got his little princess and completed the unit." She grinned and Edward chuckled.

"Hey, we completed the unit you guys were all floundering about before me and Jazzy brightened up your lives." Alice said mock sternly. "And your fashion sense was shocking."

"I won't lie to you there Al, you were the sister I was destined to have." Rose said shyly.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Daaad, do we really have to listen to all this emotional girly stuff?"

"Yes Em, stop being such a boy." Carlisle smiled and went to refill his mug hoping to do it without the others noticing.

"If you're getting a drink I want one please." Em called making Carlisle think damn in his head as he got a fresh mug for his son.

"I would like a drink too Daddy." Alice grinned as Carlisle muttered about kids not being the boss of him.

"I would like a drink Carlisle if you are offering." Esme teased.

"Yes dear." He knew not to mutter mutiny with his wife as she was the boss of him!

"Papa, if there is one going, I am a lil parched and so is Eddy."

After getting his family hot drinks he finally sat down and took a sip. "Papa your mistake was thinking that you could go into the kitchen to sneak a drink without all your baby birds wanting nourishment too."

"If that is the logic then how do you guys get a drink when you're all together?"

"We don't" Rose answered.

"Everyone kn-knows that the one foolish enough to ma-make a drink gets lumbered with everyone's or-order." Edward said trying to share the pleasant moment, he lifted the mug to his lips with trembling hands and looked at the switches.

"Yes...I see that, if you are thirsty then what do you do?"

"We go thirsty Dad it's the only way." Emmett said as if it was perfectly obvious...They all sipped their drinks in relative happiness. Edward barely touched his as he felt sick and tired. Esme looked at her son, concerned for her baby boy as he trembled underneath the blanket.

"Shall I read one for you Edward?" Esme asked taking his hand and rubbing it soothingly and feeling how the skin was raised over his knuckles from the welt left by the belt. He remained passive, yet his eyes widened and filled with fresh venom.

"Th-thank you mom." She reached over to take one at random when Edward quickly dropped the blanket and snatched the letter from Alice out of Esme's hand. "NO! Not th-that one mom!"

"Edward Cullen!" Carlisle spoke sharply and Edward clutched the letter to his chest.

"Please D-Dad, I am sorry." He stood awkwardly, still clutching his thoughts, tears spilling down his cheeks as he trembled under his Father's stern gaze. "Pl-please don't sp-spank me." The boy whispered and did not know what to do as all eyes were on him and just a little curious over the letter

"It is okay Edward. You give me the one you want me to read, they are your letters my love."

"No Esme it is not okay this is Edward's punishment he is not in charge and knows better than to snatch something from your hand." Carlisle was so stern that every one sat up straighter including Esme. She then narrowed her eyes slightly and watched her mate. "Edward has only asked not for me not to spank him because he knows that he was wrong to do that to you. Is that correct Edward?"

"Ye-yes Dad, sorry mom." He still held onto the letter.

"Eddy, just show mom the letter to me... It will be okay." Alice went to Edward and wrapped the blanket back around him and hugged him close. Edward nodded reluctantly. Carlisle sat back down and watched Edward closely.

**_"Dear Alice... _**

**_Forgive me for all the trouble that I have caused and for you being punished. Thankyou for keeping your vision secret, I f I had hurt Bella that night I would never have forgiven myself." _**Esme paused and felt all eyes on her. **_"Alice that vision will never come true, I give you my word._**

**_I love you so much, you are my best friend and I am sorry that you have got caught in the cross fire of my stupidity. _**

**_I have always feared for your safety Al and used to think that you had chosen badly in your mate." _**Esme stopped when she felt the tension coming from Jasper.

"Carlisle I believe that this letter should remain private."

"Continue Esme, please." He turned to his smouldering boy. "Jasper." He spoke softly and waited for his son to look at him. "Remember my promise to you and think very carefully my boy."

_ 'Do you have feelings for my wife?'_ He practically growled into Edward's head. Edward winced and tentatively touched Jasper's arm.

"Answer my fuckin' question before I announce to the room what I thought to you." Jasper refused to acknowledge his Father who was calling his name as he only had eyes for Edward.

"Jazzy, your being unfair, leave Eddy alone." Alice said quickly and implored her husband to calm down as she knew the trouble he was about to be in and how humiliating it would be.

"Come here Jasper." They all looked around to see Carlisle had moved his chair further into the kitchen and was rolling up his sleeves. "Jasper, I am waiting."

"Sorry Papa." He shifted on his seat and looked at his brother. "I will remain calm Edward, do not be afraid." Jasper was panicking now as he knew what was coming, he looked at his mother in the hope of back up but only got a sad look in return, he could feel her annoyance with him and with her own mate.

"DO NOT IGNORE ME BOY!" Jasper had shot from his seat and over to his Father before he had realised he had moved. "How dare you disregard an order and swear in front of your family. You need to practice what you preach son. Those letters are important to Edward and you will not create another scene because of your temper. What did I promise you young man if you continued to behave in that way?" Carlisle spoke quietly through gritted teeth as he gave his son a dressing down.

Jasper looked around embarrassed at being told off in public and the rest of his family were finding interesting designs on their mugs to keep them occupied. "Papa, that letter was to my wife, I have every right to be upset." Jasper was agitated and could not keep still. "I have to protect my mate."

"And your pride too which is just about to take a battering. Now answer my question."

"No Papa, you cannot say I am mature enough to be your Deputy and then spank me in front of the people I am trying to protect." Before Jasper could argue further and perhaps dig himself deeper, Carlisle had taken a firm hold of his son's wrist.

"If you recall son, I warned you that any childish outbursts would be dealt with in this manner. I am going to let your wrist go, you will pull your trousers down and submit to your spanking. You will then go and apologise to your brother." Jasper nodded and rubbed his wrist and peeked again over his shoulder, still nobody looked and he slowly pulled his trousers down whimpering at the pain the movement created.

He knew he had to submit without fuss as he needed to show his Father he was in control of his actions. His ass was throbbing and he knew he would be spanked on the bare; tears of humiliation burned his eyes and ran down his cheeks. Jasper was so tired and the emotional rollercoaster he was on was taking its toll on his psyche. He swiped at the tears and lowered himself over his Father's waiting lap.

He was held firmly in place and Jasper clasped his hands behind his neck to try and will himself not to move. Carlisle raised his right knee up on the second wrung of the chair leg, tilting Jasper forward and clasping onto his Father's jeaned leg for balance. Jasper knew he was in the perfect position to aim straight at his under curves and he began to whimper as he was in pain.

His red shorts were pulled down and he received several firm smacks on his sit spots before Carlisle began to once more lecture on the importance of his rank and bratty behaviour. Jasper began to cry after the third smack and could not contain the tears as they splashed onto the tiles below. He knew his family were so close and he hid his head with shame. "Ouch...Papa!" Jasper hollered when his left buttock was struck much harder than the last smack and he nearly shot to the ceiling.

Carlisle held him firmly in place. However now he was shushing his boy and drawing calming circles on his back. "You should have sat and listened out of respect for your brother's feelings and then discuss it calmly afterwards. Listening to half a conversation will produce wrong information. Now I told you to stop and think. Is this really the position you wanted to end up in, hymm, is it?"

"N-no Papa." Jasper cried softly.

"Maybe this will be an incentive to control yourself Jasper, you are not a newborn. I will let you up now. Will you behave?"

"Y-yes Papa."

"Do I have your word on that Jasper? Or do you need more of an incentive?"

"Yes Sir I mean no Sir, I mean I will behave Sir, I promise." He said miserably as he was helped up; pulling his clothes straight he shyly looked at his Father. "I am sorry Sir, I should know better. I have a date with a bar of soap don't I?" He watched his Father nod and he sighed before going back to his chair.

He tilted his weight over to his right hip to alleviate the pain from his left cheek. Edward thought Jasper was doing this to hurt him and turn away. Jasper turned when he felt the hurt coming from his brother and tilted towards Edward and put his hand across his own trembling mouth to prevent a whimper that was desperate to escape.

"Edward, please forgive my ignorance over the letter. It really does not matter what is written as it was written for Alice's eyes alone and if there are words that upset me then it is my problem to deal with as that letter is private and needs no explanation. Please do not be afraid I will not hurt you no matter what you have written." He watched his brother slowly relax and close his dark eyes.

"Th-thank you Jasper."

_'I guess Papa gave me a lil incentive to make me see sense.'_ Edward smiled at his brother and then watched his mother as she picked the letter back up.

**_"When you were punished, I was afraid of what Jasper would do to you and I really wanted Dad to just come home and sort it all out. I wish I could take it all back and all the thoughts I had in regards to Jasper as he is a good leader and one of the most compassionate people I have ever met. I would not like to receive another punishment from him, yet if it does happen I will only be afraid for my hide and not my being._**

**_I know you love Jasper and he loves you and that does make me happy Al, I just get jealous I can't help it. That is why I am such a brat to Rose as she found her other half so quickly and that made me feel like I was broken and somehow when Dad turned me, I came back wrong. _**

**_Al, I don't feel so broken now that I have found Bella and I love how you have encouraged me to be brave and stand up and take some of that happiness that only mates can truly have. Bella will love you as I love you and I look forward to you meeting her properly as I want us all to be friends and maybe I will grow up a little..._**

**_I love you Alice and I am so glad that you found us. That you both found us. Let us make a pact right now that me and you will stay out of trouble and just enjoy life, it is a new feeling for me and I want more._**

**_Your loving brother and eternal friend._**

**_Edward..."_** Esme shakily put the letter down and wiped away the tears that ran down her pale cheeks.

"I believe I could do with another drink." Esme said and smiled at Edward lovingly.

"I will make it for you Mama." Jasper said jumping up to get some relief from the hard chair. "Who else wants one?" He said grudgingly. The response was yes please and six mugs were held out to the sighing soldier, he noted that his Papa's teasing grin was the widest in the room...

Review if ya wanna:) love Rubyblue.x

Xxx


End file.
